Korean Freak VS Soccer Freak
by ForvictoRey
Summary: Ketika seorang Fangirl boyband dan Maniak bola bersatu.. "Sakura, apa bagusnya cowok-cowok yang tampangnya homo kayak si Itachui itu? Gantengan juga aku" "Apa serunya nonton orang lari-larian rebutan bola begitu? Dasar aneh" "Cowok Korea homo" "Pemain bola badannya bau" "Sakura, saranghae. Eh, bener gitu 'kan cara ngomongnya?"
1. Chapter 1

**Title : **Korean Freak VS Soccer Freak

**Disclaimer : **Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto

**Warning :** Gaje, EYD ngacapruk -ngawur- OOC, typos, garing, dan kesalahan-kesalahan lainnya.

* * *

HAAAAAI... konbanwa.. annyeong haseyoooo!

Dengan Shin di sini, gue newbie di FFn dan ini fic anime pertama gue. Jadi mohon maaf sebesar-besarnya kalau fic ini kurang menarik, gaje, bikin mual, pusing dang gejala lainnya. Kalo sekiranya gejala-gejala yang tadi disebutkan muncul, silahkan banting layar kompi, leppi, atau hepi anda :D. Oh iya, gue sama sekali KAGA NGERTI BOLAAAA, makanya jangan heran kalo disini minim deskripsi tentang bolanya :( dan semua yang ada tentang bolanya itu semua hasil dari ke-sotoya-an gue.

Okedeh gak pake bacot lagi, selamat membaca :)

* * *

"GOOOOOLLLL!"

"Aaaaaah, payah!"

"Gue bilang juga apa, bro. Van Persie yang bakal cetak gol!"

"Njrit, awas aja kalo gocap gue melayang gara-gara MU menang."

"Huahahaha, kalian mesti siap-siap kere, man!"

"DAMN! WALOPUN KALI INI KEBOBOLAN TAPI GUE SUKA SEMANGAT MASA MUDA VAN PERSIE!"

"Berisik lu pada. Mendokusai."

Rumah Sasuke yang semula sepi karena dua orang penghuninya pergi kini ramai oleh suara jeritan, teriakan, bahkan cacian dan makian yang bergantian meluncur dari mulut enam orang penggila bola yang berisik. Ralat, enam orang pemuda penggila bola dan satu orang fangirl k-pop.

Ya, malam ini Naruto, Kiba, Lee, Neji dan Shikamaru menggelar acara nobar big match antara Manchester United versus Chelsea di rumah Sasuke. Dengan Neji, Shikamaru dan Sang tuan rumah sebagai pendukung MU dan tiga orang berisik lainnya fanatik Chelsea. Jumlah yang seri. Namun jika Itachi –kakak sasuke tidak ikut nobar bersama teman satu gengnya, fanatik Chelsea akan bertambah satu orang.

Oh ya, jangan lupakan kehadiran Sakura. Anak perempuan yang gila Korea itu sejak tadi duduk di sofa dengan wajah kusut dan ditekuk. Walaupun kedua belah telinganya sudah disumbat dengan earphone yang mengalunkan lagu k-pop dengan volume full, tetap saja teriakan enam orang bola mania itu terdengar lebih jelas. Padahal tadi sore, Sasuke yang menyuruh Sakura untuk datang ke rumahnya karena tidak ada siapa-siapa. Tapi semenjak kedatangan lima temannya dua jam lalu, Sasuke sama sekali lupa kalau sang kekasih ada di rumahnya. Poor Sakura.

_**Two hours later…**_

"Gue gak mau tau, pokoknya besok kalian bertiga mesti pake jersey MU pas latihan dan pake jaket MU ke sekolah." Ucap Shikamaru mengingatkan sebelum keluar dari rumah Sasuke.

"Iye, iye, bawel banget, sih. Mendokusai." Shikamaru mendelik pada si jabrik Naruto saat mendengar sebuah kata yang menjadi ciri khasnya diucapkan bocah itu. Sementara yang bersangkutan hanya menampakkan cengiran khasnya.

"Jangan lupa juga, besok relain gocap kalian melayang," Tambah Neji yang dibalas anggukan lemas oleh Naruto, Kiba dan Lee. Sementara Sasuke hanya tersenyum menang melihat wajah-wajah pasrah tiga orang itu.

"Ya udah, Sas, kita balik dulu. Sori makanan lu gua abisin, hehe." Pamit Naruto sebelum benar-benar keluar dari halaman rumah Sasuke.

"Cih, kagak biasanya lu minta maaf. Udah sono balik ntar dicariin emak lu."

Setelah kelima temannya benar-benar pergi dan menutup gerbang depan rumahnya, Sasuke melenggang masuk ke dalam rumah sambil bersiul dan tersenyum senang atas kemenangan MU kali ini. Ia sudah bisa membayangkan bagaimana Naruto, Kiba, dan Lee yang memang fanatik klub biru itu harus menahan malu memakai jersey berwarna merah. Mungkin itu tidak seberapa jika jersey yang dipakai memang jersey model laki-laki, bukan jersey perempuan dengan model ketat juga V neck.

Baru saja selangkah masuk ke dalam rumah, Sasuke dikagetkan oleh kemunculan manusia berambut pink yang menatapnya tajam. "Udah puas ngacangin aku?" Ucap sosok itu sinis dan langsung membuat Sasuke bergidik ngeri.

'_Sial! gue lupa kalo cewek gue ada di sini'_ Batin Sasuke.

"S-s-sakura, aku kirain kamu tadi tidur."

Mata Sakura semakin menatap tajam, tangan kanannya sudah setengah terangkat hendak menjambak rambut emo kekasihnya. Sasuke memejamkan mata dan berdoa dalam hati agar ada sesuatu atau seseorang yang menyelamatkan rambutnya dari tangan kejam Sakura, dan detik berikutnya terdengar suara benda keras terjatuh dari ruang tamu. Dan nampaklah Itachi sedang berdiri dengan muka pucat seraya menjatuhkan helmnya. Dengan perlahan, Itachi berjalan mendekati Sasuke dengan ekspresi yang sulit dijelaskan membuat Sasuke bergidik karena pikiran nistanya.

Setelah jarak Itachi dengan sang adik hanya tinggal setengah meter, ia berdiri di tengah-tengah antara Sasuke dan Sakura, lalu menyimpan kedua tangannya di bahu Sasuke, menatap dalam-dalam mata Sasuke, "Sas, gue…." Sasuke dan Sakura sama-sama menelan ludah, menunggu apa yang akan diucapkan Itachi.

"…..kebelet boker."

"ANJRIT!"

"Iiiiih!"

Sasuke dan Sakura melongo parah, sementara Itachi sudah berlari menuju toilet meninggalkan kegondokan setengah mampus untuk sang adik.

"BANGSAT! KAMPRET LU ITACHUI!" Maki Sasuke setelah sang kakak melesat ke dalam toilet. Namun dalam hati, ia bersyukur tatanan rambut uniknya tak jadi di rusak oleh sang kekasih. Ia lalu kembali menoleh pada Sakura.

"Mau aku anter pulang gak?"

"Ya iyalah. Emangnya kamu pikir siapa yang nyuruh aku kesini cuma buat nontonin kamu nonton bola, hah?" Sakura tetap memandang sinis Sasuke.

"Iya deh, iya, aku minta maaf," Ucap Sasuke sambil menggaruk tengkuknya karena kikuk ditatap seperti itu.

"Apa? Maaf? Kamu pikir nyuekin aku selama hampir dua jam itu bisa termaafkan? Mikir dong!"

'_Huh, ribet deh kalo udah begini.'_ Batin Sasuke lagi. "Iya, iya, iya, terus kamu mau aku ngapain biar bisa dimaafin?" Hanya itulah kalimat terakhir yang Sasuke punya untuk mengahadapi Sakura yang sedang ngambek.

"Besok temenin aku ke Konoha Mall Centre, aku mau beli DVD drama Korea terbaru. Pulang sekolah. Jemput aku ke kelas. Titik."

Sasuke hanya menghela nafas mendengar permintaan gadis bersurai merah muda itu dan dengan sedikit malas, ia mengangguk dan tersenyum singkat untuk mengiyakan permintaan kekasihnya.

"Ya udah, sekarang aku anter kamu pulang dulu, ya."

Forvictorey~

"Kyaaaaa~ Jidaaaat, GD di MV ini ganteng banget! Omaigaaaat! Rambutnya kereeeen!"

"Enggaa Piiiiiiig! Seungri yang lebih ganteng! Lo gak liat tatapannya barusan? Cool banget tau gak sih?"

"A-ano, tapi menurutku TOP yang keliatan paling keren."

"Enggak, Hinata. Yang paling ganteng itu Seungri."

"Tapi kan Taeyang sama Daesung juga gak kalah keren."

"Huh…." Entah untuk yang ke berapa puluh kali Sasuke menghela nafas dan menutup sebelah telinganya dari teriakan dan rentetan kata-kata asing yang meluncur dari mulut Sakura dan ketiga temannya yang sedang sibuk memandangi monitor laptop dengan mulut separuh terbuka. Padahal tadi Sakura-lah yang memintanya datang ke kantin untuk menemani makan siang, tapi ia malah berakhir menjadi kambing conge setelah kedatangan Ino, Hinata dan Tenten. Rupanya Sasuke sudah lupa siapa sebenarnya yang membuat dirinya bernasib seperti ini.

"Woy, Teme!"

Merasa tak asing dengan suara dan panggilan itu, Sasuke menoleh dan mendapati Naruto beserta keempat orang lainnya sedang berjalan menghampiri meja tempatnya beserta empat gadis Korean-freak makan siang. Dan lagi, Sasuke merasa terselamatkan. Dengan datangnya gerombolan itu, ia tidak akan menjadi kambing conge.

"Man! Sini!" Sasuke melabaikan tangannya mengajak Naruto cs bergabung di meja 08 bersamanya. Ah, dan keempat gadis berisik itu.

"Sas, nanti sore si Gaara ngajakin ke rumahnya, kita maen PES." Ucap Naruto dengan mulut menggembung karena penuh oleh satu suap besar mie goreng yang dipesannya.

"Gue-"

"Sasuke gak bisa ikut. Dia mau jalan sama gue." Sambar Sakura tajam yang langsung disertai lirikan Naruto pada Sasuke yang tengah mendengus. Sementara itu, Shikamaru menatap Sasuke lekat-lekat seolah tatapannya berkata 'Sabar ya, Sas, gue ngerti penderitaan lo,' yang dibalas oleh anggukan pelan Sasuke yang seolah mengatakan 'Thanks, bro atas pengertian lo.'

ForvictoRey~

"Berapa lama lagi?" Entah ini sudah yang keberapa puluh kali Sasuke mengucapkan kalimat tanya 'berapa lama lagi' yang sama sekali tak digubris oleh sang gadis merah muda. Sasuke memutar bola matanya bosan. Sasuke turun dari sofa dan ikut duduk di lantai beralaskan karpet di samping Sakura. Namun entah terlalu sibuk atau terlalu malas, Sakura sama sekali tidak bereaksi. Matanya tetap memandang layar televisi dengan ekspresi yang sulit ditebak. Membuat Sasuke kembali mendengus kesal.

"Sakura,"

"Ya ampun, Shi Won! Bego banget sih, masa jadi cewek gak peka gitu, Yoon Jae tuh suka sama lo! Errrr,"

"Sakura,"

"Hiks, kasian banget sih, Yoon Jae."

"Sak-"

"Sasuke, kamu bisa diem dulu gak sih? Aku lagi nonton, ini lagi seru!"

Sasuke kembali memutar bola matanya. Seharusnya ia tidak menuruti ajakan –lebih pantas disebut perintah Sakura untuk menemani sang kekasih dirumah setelah pulang dari mall dan berakhir Sasuke menjadi kambing conge lagi karena Sakura malah asik sendiri menonton DVD drama Korea yang baru saja dibelinya.

Sasuke sendiri tidak mengerti, apa yang membuat para remaja perempuan menggilai drama Korea. Drama Korea itu hanya kumpulan adegan lebay tidak bermutu yang diperankan cowok-cowok bertampang homo seperti Itachi. Setidaknya begitulah pikiran Sasuke.

_Drrrt.. drrrt.. drrrt.._

Sasuke terperanjat saat mendengar getaran yang dikenalnya dan dengan ogah-ogahan, Sasuke mengambil handphone-nya yang ia simpan di atas meja kecil di samping televisi. Sedikit ia berharap pesan yang baru saja masuk ke _smartphone_-nya itu dapat menyelamatkannya untuk segera keluar dari tempat ini.

From : boDOBEgo

'Nanti malem kita nobar lagi'

Sudut bibir Sasuke sedikit terangkat saat membaca isi pesan itu. Berarti nanti malam ia terbebas dari acara menunggu dan menjemput Sakura pulang les bahasa Korea. Dengan cepat Sasuke menggerakkan jari-jarinya di atas layar sentuh.

To : boDOBEgo

'Ok, dimana?'

_Sent._

Setengah menit kemudian.

From : boDOBEgo

'Rencananya di rumah si Lee, lagi banyak makanan katanya. Tapi gue pengennya di rumah si Neji tv-nya kan lebih gede'

'Cih, pengen di rumah Neji lu bilang?' Gumam Sasuke. Lalu kembali menggerakkan jari-jarinya cepat.

To : boDOBEgo

'Gue tau maksud lo'

_Sent._

From : boDOBEgo

'Maksud apa Sasu-chan?'

Anjrit! Apa-apaan tuh Sasu-chan?! Sambil setengah kesal, Sasuke membalas pesan singkat Naruto.

To : boDOBEgo

'Najis! Ga usah panggil gua begitu, Nyet. Lu pengen nobar di rumah si Neji biar lu sekalian ngapelin gebetan lu kan?'

_Sent._

From : boDOBEgo

'Ich Sasu-chan tau ajaaa :3 suka deh :*'

Iiiih. Sasuke bergidik ngeri setelah membaca pesan singkat dengan emoticon yang menurutnya menjijikan itu. Ia lalu menyimpan benda persegi panjang berwarna hitam dengan garskin bergambarkan lambang kebanggaan Red devil itu ke dalam saku celananya. Ia sama sekali tak berniat membalas lagi SMS dari teman berisiknya itu. Sementara itu, beberapa ratus meter dari tempat Sasuke berada, Naruto sedang ngakak dengan tidak elitnya karena berhasil membuat si Rambut ayam kesal.

"Kyaaaa, Hak Chan sama Yoo Jung so sweet banget, sih," Komentar Sakura di tengah-tengah acara menontonnya. Sasuke kembali melirik gadisnya yang kini ekspresinya sangat senang melihat adegan di drama seolah ia sendiri yang mengalami.

Sasuke menghela nafas, lalu mengambil remote dvd yang tergeletak di samping Sakura dan memencet tombol pause, adegan drama itupun berhenti sejenak. Sakura mengalihkan pandangannya dari drama yang sedang ia tonton ke arah Sasuke dan menatap kesal sang kekasih. "Ada apa Sasuke sayaaang?"

"Aku pulang sekarang, ya. Malem ini ada janji nobar sama anak-anak, gak apa-apa kan aku gak jadi jemput kamu les?"

"Ya udah gak apa-apa, orang lesnya besok kok." Ucap Sakura santai, membuat Sasuke menepuk jidatnya. Bisa-bisanya ia lupa. "Eh, kamu mau nobar di mana?" Lanjut Sakura.

"Eung, antara rumah Lee sama Neji. Kenapa?"

"Kalo nobarnya di rumah Neji, nanti jemput aku. Aku pengen ikut."

"Cih, kenapa cuma di rumah Neji?" Tanya Sasuke sinis, matanya menatap Sakura tajam.

"Hhhh, mulai deh kamu curigaan. Aku mau ngerjain PR bahasa Jerman sama Hinata, itu aja." Jelas Sakura singkat. Sasuke menghela napas lega. Ia bersyukur prasangka buruknya sama sekali tidak benar. Karena gossip tentang hubungan kedekatan Neji dan Sakura di eskul taekwondo beberapa bulan lalu membuat Sasuke menjadi sangat sensitif bila mendengar kata 'Neji' terucap dari mulut Sakura. Padahal harusnya ia tahu, bahwa Neji menyukai Tenten.

"Oooh, kirain," Gumam Sasuke pelan.

ForvictoRey~

"Woy! Bantuin gue ngapa! Berat, nih!" Suara yang penuh dengan semangat masa muda itu membuat tiga orang yang tengah duduk santai di sebuah ruangan bergaya Jepang klasik sambil menonton tv menoleh dan bangkit dari duduknya menghampiri si Alis tebal yang kesusahan membawa beberapa kantong plastik besar beraroma menggiurkan dan membantu mengangkut sebagian kantong-kantong itu.

"Huh, coba aja nobarnya di rumah gue. Gak akan repot gini, nih." Gerutu Lee sambil meneguk air putih yang tersedia di hadapannya.

"Iya, coba kalo di rumah elu, Lee, gue pulangnya gak terlalu jauh. Iya gak, Akamaru?" Sindir Kiba yang langsung disambut anggukan dan gonggongan kecil Akamaru, anjing tercintanya. Sementara itu Naruto, sang objek sindiran malah asyik dengan PSP-nya. Dan Neji, sang tuan rumah tetap adem ayem dengan earphone di telinganya.

"Wuih, bawa apa aja, nih?" Shikamaru yang baru saja datang langsung mengambil tempat di samping Lee dan sedikit mengintip apa yang ada di balik kantong plastik besar itu.

"Bakpao ayam, pangsit, siomay, sama mochi." Orang tua Lee mempunyai restoran Chinese food karena memang keturunan Cina. Makanya jika ada acara baik besar maupun kecil seperti nobar ini, Lee selalu ditunjuk sebagai 'seksi konsumsi' oleh teman-temannya yang lain karena rasa masakan Papa Gai –panggilan untuk orang tua Lee oleh teman-temannya– memang tiada duanya, terutama di mulut Naruto dan Kiba yang memang rakus soal makanan.

"Eh, ngomong-ngomong seekor lagi kemana, nih?" Kiba merasa teringatkan ketika melihat sekeliling dan merasa ada sesuatu yang kurang.

"Yang lo maksud seekor lagi itu gue? Lu kata gue Akamaru berekor." Semua penghuni ruang tengah rumah Neji langsung menoleh ke sumber suara dan mendapati Sasuke dengan jersey merah kebanggaannya, kontras dengan sang kekasih yang memakai T-shirt over size berwarna hitam bergambar mahkota berwarna kuning dan bertuliskan rentetan huruf-huruf yang membuat Sasuke sakit mata karena mencoba membacanya.

"Hehe," Kiba hanya nyengir menanggapi Sasuke lalu tersenyum ramah pada Sakura, "Tumben ngajak Sakura,"

"Dia mau ngerjain tugas bareng Hinata." Jawab Sasuke.

"Neji-senpai, Hinata ada 'kan?" Ya, hanya kepada Neji-lah Sakura memanggil nama disertai _suffix_ senpai. Sebenarnya ini hanya karena Neji adalah senior Sakura di eskul taekwondo, tapi malah sering disalah artikan oleh Sasuke. Seperti sekarang, Uchiha yang satu ini memutar bola matanya bosan.

"Ada kok, langsung ke atas aja," Jawab Neji tak kalah ramahnya.

"Oke senpai." Sakura langsung melesat ke lantai dua, ke kamar Hinata.

"Sakuraaaaaa, ikut dong ke kamar Hinata." Ucap Naruto dan langsung mendapat _deathglare_ dari Neji.

Malam itu suasana rumah Neji yang biasanya tenang dan tentram mendadak berubah menjadi seperti stadion yang ramai. Walaupun ada enam orang, tetapi teriakan, makian dan cacian yang dilontarkan di setiap detik pertandingan sama nyaring dan berisiknya dengan penonton yang berada di stadion. Neji dan Shikamaru sampai harus berkali-kali pindah posisi mencoba menjaga jarak dengan Naruto dan Lee. Karena teriakan mereka berdualah yang paling dahsyat.

Dan sesekali terdengar teriakan histeris dari lantai dua, tepatnya dari kamar Hinata. Awalnya akan mengerjakan tugas bahasa Jerman bersama, namun saat Sakura membuka akun twitternya dan melihat berita bahwa MV atau Music Video lagu solo G-Dragon, member sekaligus leader Bigbang –boyband asal Korea Selatan– baru saja rilis, Sakura dan Hinata langsung melupakan tujuan awal mereka. Dengan segera, Hinata mengambil lalu menyalakan laptopnya dan kedua remaja maniak Korea itu pun sudah masuk ke dalam dunia mereka. Fangirl world.

Mereka berdua sibuk dengan hobi masing-masing. Sasuke asik menonton pertandingan bola dan Sakura larut dalam dunia fangirl-nya. Mereka adalah dua orang yang sangat berbeda. Mempunyai dunia masing-masing yang tak bisa dimasuki oleh orang lain yang tak mengerti akan dunia mereka. Sakura sama sekali tak mengerti apapun tentang klub dan pertandingan bola, ia hanya tahu Manchester United, itu pun karena Sasuke sering membicarakannya. Sementara Sasuke, ia sama sekali tak tertarik dengan boyband Korea yang sangat digilai oleh kekasihnya itu. Sasuke bahkan nyaris membenci mereka –boyband, artis, aktor dan segala hal tentang Korea– karena Sakura selalu membandingkan kegantengannya dengan sekumpulan lelaki yang sudah pro dalam hal bernyanyi dan menari itu.

Dan jika Sakura sudah 'gila' seperti itu Sasuke biasanya akan menanggapi _'Apa bagusnya cowok yang mukanya pada mirip semua gitu?'_ atau _'Masa kamu nge-fans sama cowok yang tampangnya homo kayak si Itachui, sih?'_ dan balasannya adalah tatanan rambut emo khas Sasuke berakhir tragis di tangan Sakura.

TBC

* * *

Kalo author-author senior yang udah baca dan berkenan buat review, silahkaaaan. Tapi kalo enggak juga gak apa-apa, gue ngerti kok kalo readers males review fic abal begini (: Oh iya, gue terima flame. So, kalo mau nge-flame mangga wae asal masuk akal aja flame nya.

Annyeong~

Shin


	2. Chapter 2

**Title : **Korean Freak VS Soccer Freak

**Disclaimer : **Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto

**Warning :** Gaje, EYD ngacapruk -ngawur- OOC, typos, garing, dan kesalahan-kesalahan lainnya.

* * *

Haaaai! Annyeong! Konnichiwaaaa!

Adakah yang nunggu updatenya fic ini? Hehe, sori ya, updatenya ngaret banget. Abisnya gue lagi sibuk, sibuk sama tugas Karya Tulis Ilmiah dari sekolah. Dan seminggu kebelakang, modem dibawa sama sang kakak ke kostannya di Bogor. Jadilah gue gak bisa publish fic ini kalo bukan karena pake wifi sekolah /ketauan kaga modal/ dan sebelumnya ada kendala karena gue bingung cara updatenya hehe -_-v dan akhirnya berkat bantuan temen, bisa juga update :D

Oh iya, gue mau ngucapin BIG THAAANKS buat reviewers chapter kemaren. Gak nyangka ternyata responnya bakal se-positif itu, ada yang ngefolow sama ngefav juga. AAAAAA makasih banget yaaaaa :** ada sebagian review nya yang udah gue bales lewat PM, ada juga yang sekali lagi thanks yaaaa. Pokoknya selamat membaca.

* * *

"Jidat, lu jadi nonton Bigbang Alive Tour?"

"Kayaknya jadi, Pig. Tapi gue belom yakin seratus persen bakal nonton,"

"Kenapa? Duit lu kurang? Apa gak dapet izin bokap?"

"Bukan itu, kalo masalah duit sama izin gak ada masalah."

"Terus apa dong?"

"Pig, jadwal Alive Tour barengan sama jadwal pertandingannya Sasuke."

"J-j-jadi?"

Sakura hanya menggeleng pelan.

* * *

ForvictoRey~

Suasana kelas XI Social 3 tampak seperti biasanya. Semua penghuninya sibuk dengan dunia mereka masing-masing berhubung Kakashi-sensei absen. Naruto, Lee dan tiga orang lainnya sedang bergerombol di meja Shikamaru untuk menyalin tugas, yang ngomong-ngomong sang pemilik meja entah kemana. Di pojok kelas, ada tiga anak laki-laki lain yang membentuk kelompok sendiri, bernyanyi-nyayi sambil diiringi petikan gitar Sai. Dan sisanya memilih tidur atau sarapan di kantin karena di rumahnya tidak sempat.

Sementara anak perempuannya, Karin and the gank yang memang terkenal sebagai biang gossip di seantero sekolah kini sedang cekikikan di dekat jendela kelas, entah sedang menggosipkan apa atau siapa. Sakura dan Tenten yang memang sedang terlarut dalam dunia fangirlnya sama sekali tak peduli dengan keadaan sekitarnya. Mereka berdua memasang wajah serius di depan layar laptop pink milik Sakura. Sampai suara cempreng Karin menyadarkan mereka berdua.

"KYAAAAA! SASUKE-KUN SEKSI BANGET KALO KERINGETAN GITU! KYAA SASUKE-KUN, LOOK AT MEEEEH!" Karin berteriak dan melompat-lompat gak jelas di depan jendela tanpa mempedulikan tatapan sinis dari penghuni kelas yang lainnya. Terkecuali Sakura, ia tetap memasang tampang kalem dan tetap sibuk dengan laptopnya sampai akhirnya Tenten menyikut gadis merah muda itu.

"Sak, lo gak denger si Karin barusan teriak apa? Kenceng banget, lho." Ucap Tenten setengah berbisik.

"Denger kok," Jawab Sakura santai.

"Gak biasanya lu kalem-kalem aja, cowok lu lagi digodain tante-tante, tuh," Tenten mencoba mengompori Sakura. Ia merasa kesal terhadap sikap Karin yang selalu bersikap genit terhadap cowok-cowok popular di sekolah, dan Neji, sang ketua klub taekwondo sekaligus gebetannya pun pernah menjadi korbannya.

"Haaah, gue lagi males debat sama si Centil itu." Ucap Sakura dengan santainya lagi. Tenten memutar bola mata bosan.

"Eh, kayaknya di lapangan ada yang seru, Sak. Lo tau ada apa?" Tanya Tenten penasaran.

"Kelasnya Sasuke lagi tanding bola sama kelasnya Gaara."

"Oh, pantes aja heboh gitu," Tenten manggut-manggut paham. Ternyata itu sumber keberisikan Karin CS atau mungkin semua siswi Konoha Gakuen. Mengingat sang dua idola yang sangat digilai di seantero Konoha Gakuen bertanding di lapangan hijau, sangat tidak mungkin jika suasananya sepi-sepi saja. "Eh kita ke lapangan, yuk. Kasih semangat tuh Sasuke. Sekalian gue pengen nonton, siapa tau Neji juga main hihihi."

"Hhh, oke deh. Gue juga udah gak tahan denger suara toa-nya si Karin di sini."

ForvictoRey~

Lapangan outdoor Konoha Gakuen yang biasanya sangat sepi kini menjadi sangat ramai. Di sisi sebelah kanan, ada segerombolan fangirls Sasuke mulai dari JHS sampai SHS dengan banner biru sebesar dua kali lipatnya poster Bigbang di kamar Sakura bertuliskan _'Ganbatte Sasuke, We Love You'_ dan Sakura bersumpah ia hampir muntah membacanya.

Sementara di seberangnya, warna merah mendominasi Gaara fansclub. Hampir sama dengan fangirls Sasuke, sekumpulan remaja berisik yang mencintai dan terobsesi dengan Gaara membawa banner yag sedikit lebih besar bertuliskan _'Gaara For Our Life, We Love You Our Charming Ice Prince'_. Ugh, Sakura dan Tenten benar-benar ingin muntah membaca rentetan huruf yang menyusun kata-kata lebay macam itu. Namun dalam hati ia sedikit bersyukur, fangirls Sasuke setidaknya lebih 'waras' dibanding fangirls Gaara.

Sakura dan Tenten berjalan melewati siswi-siswi hiperaktif yang terus meneriakkan nama Sasuke di barisan depan. Ia harus bersusah payah melangkah karena tak sedikit dari anak-anak perempuan yang ganjennya sama dengan Karin –atau mungkin lebih– itu berusaha menghalangi jalannya dan menatapnya dengan sinis. Ya, begitulah resikonya jika berpacaran dengan selebriti sekolah macam Sasuke. Untungnya Sakura termasuk gadis yang tahan banting dan tidak mudah tunduk dengan ancaman, jadi Sasuke tidak perlu terlalu menyimpan kekhawatiran pada Sakura jika mendapat 'serangan-serangan kecil' dari fangirls –atau Sasuke menyebutnya pengganggu– yang menjadi anti Sakura. Ckckck.

"Hey, Kebo! Ada di sini ternyata, buku tugas lu lagi dicontek tuh." Ucap Tenten sambil menepuk bahu Shikamaru yang ia panggil Kebo itu. Shikamaru yang sedang menonton –dengan malas– pertandingan bola di deretan bangku penonton paling belakang itu mendelik malas. Lalu menguap. Ck, pantas aja dipanggil Kebo.

"Iye udah tau, pasti si Naruto." Ucap Shikamaru di sela-sela menguapnya.

"Bukan. Sama Lee." Ujar Tenten.

"Huh, sama aja kali."

"Tumben sendirian, Shika. Ino sama Hinata mana?" Tanya Sakura yang kini sudah berada diantara mereka setelah berhasil melewati 'rintangan'. Ia lalu duduk di samping Tenten yang sudah memasang cengirannya, membuat mata sipitnya semakin tidak terlihat.

"Kelas Science 2 lagi pelajaran Tsunade-sensei," Jawab Shikamaru singkat. Matanya tetap fokus memandang Sasuke, Neji, Kiba, dan anggota tim kelas Science 4 lainnya saling berlarian mengoper bola. Sakura hanya ber-oh ria menanggapinya.

Sebenarnya Sakura sama sekali tidak tertarik dengan olah raga yang –menurutnya konyol ini. Gila aja, masa lari-larian begitu cuma buat ngerebutin satu bola. Gak takut betisnya pada gede apa? Kenapa gak beli satu-satu aja? Atau bolanya tetep satu, dan pemainnya juga satu lawan satu, biar adil. Tapi kali ini Sakura rela mengesampingkan pikiran bodohnya tentang sepak bola, karena Sasuke yang bermain. Sakura tetap sibuk dengan pikiran bodohnya sampai Tenten menunjuk-nunjuk lapangan dan berteriak dengan hebohnya.

"Sakuraaa, liat itu gocekannya Sasuke! Liat, Sak! Sasuke mau cetak gol! Liat, Sakuraaaa, liaaaaat!" Tenten menjambak rambutnya gemas. Sementara Sakura, sedikit malas ia memperhatikan sang kekasih yang berlari sambil membawa bola di kakinya melewati orang-orang dari tim Gaara atau kelas Social 2 dengan lincah. Sakura sedikit tersenyum melihatnya. Perlahan, ia mulai tertarik menikmati pertandingan ini.

Sasuke terus berlari menggiring bola menuju gawang Social 2 yang dijaga Sasori. Walaupun tubuh Sasori terhitung bantet alias pendek, tapi jangan salah, loncatan laki-laki berambut merah itu sangat lincah, tangannya juga sudah terlatih untuk menangkap bola yang ditendang dengan kecepatan tinggi sekalipun. Makanya Sasori ditunjuk Iruka-sensei untuk menjadi kiper andalan tim sepak bola Konoha Gakuen. Dan kali ini Sasuke mesti berhati-hati agar tendangannya berhasil melewati tangan lincah Sasori.

Sambil berlari, Sasuke memikirkan strategi. "Sas, awas! Oper sini, Sas!" Sasuke melihat beberapa meter di depannya Suigetsu dan Juugo sudah berdiri bersiap merebut bola dari kakinya. Sasuke mengikuti interupsi Kiba, ia langsung mengoper bola ke bocah pecinta anjing itu. Bola diterima dengan indah oleh Kiba. Kiba berlari menggiring bola, namun dihadang oleh Gaara, sang kapten Social 2. Kiba kebingungan, ia menoleh kanan-kiri mencari perlindungan. Sial! Semua teman-temannya dihadang oleh tim Gaara, termasuk Sasuke. Gaara menyeringai, Kiba mendengus kesal.

"Kiba! Di sini!" Ow ow, Kiba hampir saja melupakan keberadaan Neji. Tanpa berpikir lagi, Kiba langsung mengoper bola menuju Neji dan diterima dengan mulus oleh anak sulung keluarga Hyuuga itu. Neji mulai berlari menuju gawang Sasori, membuat rambut coklat gondrongnya bergerak-gerak terbawa angin dan di bangku penonton sana Tenten menjerit histeris karenanya. Sementara Shikamaru bergeser setengah meter dari posisinya. Menghindari kerusakan yang mungkin terjadi pada telinganya.

Neji mengoper bola ke arah Shino. Shino dengan lincahnya melewati Baki. Lalu bola dioper ke Chouji. Di ujung sana, Sasuke sudah menunggu. Dan disaat Idate akan menghadang Chouji, anak laki-laki yang badannya paling berisi itu mengoper bola ke arah sang kapten. Bola mendarat di dada Sasuke. Tanpa membuang waktu lagi, Sasuke berlari menuju gawang Social 2 dan dengan gerakan cepat dan mantap Sasuke menendang si kulit bundar ke daerah kekuasaan Sasori.

Seketika waktu terasa melambat saat bola ditendang Sasuke. Adegan slow motion pun terjadi. Bola bergulir lambat tiga meter di atas tanah, penonton menganga lebar, Sasuke memejamkan mata sambil berdoa, Sakura menggigit bibir bawahnya gugup, Tenten masih menjambak rambutnya, Shikamaru hanya mendengus pelan, Neji, Kiba dan Shino berpegangan tangan erat, Chouji guling-gulingan, sementara tim Gaara harap-harap cemas.

"Sasori, apapun yang terjadi lu harus tangkap bolanya. Gak peduli walaupun lu mesti loncat nyampe pala lu ngebentur tiang," Gumam Gaara sambil menatap Sasori penuh harap dari kejauhan.

"Oke, kapten. Do'ain gue bisa!" Balas Sasori seolah mengerti arti tatapan Gaara.

"Pasti. Pasti gue do'ain." Kali ini tatapan Gaara pada Sasori penuh keyakinan.

"Tengkyu, kapten. Gue pasti bisa nahan serangan si Saskey." Sasori mengangguk penuh keyakinan dan matanya tak lepas dari Gaara.

"Gue tau elu pasti bi-" Kemudian mata Gaara terbelalak seketika saat menyadari apa yang terjadi.

"GOOOOOOOOL!"

"Priiiiiiiiiiiit!" Time is up.

Adengan slow motion seketika berakhir saat si kulit bundar berhasil menembus gawang tim Gaara dan peluit ditiup panjang. Sasori menganga tak percaya, begitupun dengan Gaara. Adegan dramatis tadi seharusnya tak mereka berdua lakukan. Sasori merasakan lututnya lemas. Gaara menjambak rambutnya, merasa bodoh atas tindakannya tadi. Sementara angota tim Gaara lainnya sweatdropped melihat kelakuan kedua saudara kembar itu.

Keadaan berbanding terbalik dengan tim Sasuke. Mereka bersorak sambil mengelu-elukan nama sang Kapten. Sasuke hanya tersenyum miring demi menjaga imej cool di hadapan fangirls-nya. Padahal dalam hatinya setengah mampus ia ingin berlari mengelilingi lapangan sambil ber-gangnam style untuk merayakan keberhasilannya –atau mungkin keberuntungannya. Ingat! Bola tidak berhasil ditahan Sasori karena sang penjaga gawang itu kurang fokus dan sedang asik melakukan obrolan batin dengan sang kembaran. Jangan terlalu berbangga diri, Uchiha Sasuke.

"SASUKE, GOOD JOB! KAMU HEBAAAAAT!" Sakura berdiri di atas bangku penonton sambil tersenyum lebar dan mengacungkan kedua jempolnya ke arah Sasuke. Mendapat pujian yang jarang-jarang meluncur dari bibir sang kekasih seperti itu membuat Sasuke ingin koprol keliling lapangan sambil bilang 'wow'. Tapi lagi-lagi keinginan seperti itu ia abaikan demi menjaga imej-nya.

Sakura lalu turun dari bangku penonton menghampiri Sasuke. "Nih, minum dulu." Sakura menyodorkan sebotol Pokari Swet. Ia sangat mengerti kalau Sasuke sedang kekurangan ion tubuh.

"Makasih." Sasuke tersenyum seraya meraih botol itu dari tangan Sakura dan langsung meneguknya sampai habis. Tubuh Sasuke yang berkeringat terutama di bagian wajah dan leher membuatnya terlihat berkilauan karena tertimpa cahaya matahari. Belum lagi butiran-butiran bening yang menetes dari ujung rambut, mengalir ke pipi dan jatuh di leher membuat Sasuke terlihat semakin, errrr, seksi. Sakura menelan ludah melihat 'pemandangan indah' di depannya. Sementara puluhan perempuan di belakang mengalami nosebleed masal karenanya.

ForvictoRey~

"HAHAHA, seriusan Sasori sampe segitunya? Jadi pengen liat."

"Heh, Cina! Pelanin suara lo!"

"YA AMPUUUUN, parah bener itu si Kembar. Ha? HAHAHAHA. Iya, iya, aku juga liat kok tadi."

"Tenten! KELUAR DARI KAMAR GUEEEEE"

"Iye, iye, No, gue keluar. Eh, tadi kamu ngomong apa, Neji?"

Berhubung ini malam minggu, Sakura dan Tenten menginap di rumah Ino. Sebenarnya kurang lengkap tanpa kehadiran Hinata, karena putri keluarga Hyuuga itu harus menemani sang kakak di rumah sementara orang tuanya pergi ke luar kota demi urusan pekerjaan. Maklum, ayahnya Hinata memang seorang businessman. Awalnya mereka berempat akan menginap di rumah Hinata, namun saat meminta izin pada Neji, langsung ditolak mentah-mentah dengan alasan 'Gue pengen tidur nyenyak malem ini, kalo Hinata bawa kalian pasti berisiknya bertahan sampe pagi, sori, lain kali aja, ya.'

Sakura dan Ino berkali-kali menghela nafas, mendengus, dan mendelik pada satu-satunya cewek China bercepol dua yang kini sedang ketawa-ketiwi di pojok kamar bersama seseorang di balik telepon yang Sakura dan Ino perkirakan itu Neji. Mereka berdua kini tengah menonton 'I Miss You' drama Korea yang bergenre melodrama yang diperankan oleh dua aktor ganteng Micky Yoochun dan Yoo Seung Ho serta aktris cantik Yoon Eun Hye. Menonton drama seperti itu membutuhkan konsentrasi yang tinggi agar jalan ceritanya bisa dihayati. Tapi Tenten mengacaukannya.

Setelah mendapat semprotan dari kedua temannya, Tenten akhirnya mengalah. Gadis bercepol dua itu berpindah tempat sambil tetap melanjutkan obrolannya dengan Neji di balkon depan kamar Ino. Sementara Ino dan Sakura kembali fokus dengan adegan di layar kaca. Malam ini Tenten sepertinya tak bisa membiarkan kedua temannya duduk tenang. Tenten kembali masuk ke kamar sambil berteriak dan membuat bantal yang tadi dipeluk Ino mendarat dengan indah di jidatnya.

"LO BISA DIEM GAK, SIH?" Bentak Ino dan Sakura nyaris bersamaan. Sementara Tenten nyengir tidak bersalah lalu duduk nyempil diantara kedua temannya itu.

"Sori yaaaa, tapi gue punya BIG NEWS dari BIGBANG!" Tenten menunjukkan layar ponselnya tepat di depan mata Sakura dan Ino bergantian. Ketiga gadis maniak Korea itupun saling memandang sejenak, untuk beberapa detik, suasanan kamar Ino hening. Sangat hening, tapi beberapa detik berikutnya, tiga gadis Korean freak itupun berteriak histeris sambil berpelukan.

"KYAAAAA! NEGARA KITA MASUK LIST WORLD TOUR BIGBANG! AAAAA~" Ino menjambak-menarik-mengacak rambut pirang panjangnya sambil berjalan ditempat. Mengekspresikan rasa kaget bercampur bahagianya.

"INOOO, TENTEEEEN! KITA MESTI NONTON! GAK BOLEH NGGAK! INI KESEMPATAN GUE BUAT KETEMU SEUNGRIIII~" Sakura tak berbeda jauh dengan Ino. Gadis merah muda itu berjingkrak-jingkrak di atas ranjang. Sementara Tenten, ia tersenyum lebar disamping Ino.

Sementara ketiga gadis yang mengklaim dirinya 'Big fans of Bigbang' itu berteriak histeris di kamar Ino, di ruang makan kediaman keluarga Uchiha, Sasuke dengan semangat berceloteh tentang pertandingannya tadi dan membanggakan dirinya yang berhasil –atau beruntung– mencetak gol kepada orang tua dan sang kakak.

Keadaan berbanding terbalik dengan kamar si kembar di kediaman keluarga Akasuna yang berada beberapa blok dari rumah Ino. Gaara terduduk di tepian ranjang, poni merahnya menutupi sebagian wajahnya yang menunduk. Gaara kecewa sekaligus merasa bodoh. Sementara Sasori, adik tiga belas menit Gaara itu berkali-kali berguling di lantai yang dilapisi karpet sambil meraung dan meracau. Persis anak kecil yang merasa kecewa karena tidak jadi diajak ke taman bermain. Walaupun kembar, sifat mereka beda jauh. Gaara terkesan jauh lebih cool dibanding Sasori yang rada konyol seperti Kiba atau Naruto. Makanya jangan heran kalau Sasori tidak terlalu banyak memiliki fangirls seperti sang kakak.

ForvictoRey~

Seperti pagi-pagi biasanya, pagi ini Sasuke menjemput Sakura ke rumahnya lalu mengantar sampai depan kelasnya. Dan seperti biasa pula, setiap pasangan SasuSaku melewati koridor, semua mata langsung tertuju pada mereka. Awalnya Sakura memang merasa risih, dan selalu berusaha melepaskan pegangan tangan dari Sasuke, namun si Tuan Uchiha itu malah semakin mengeratkan pegangannya, mengabaikan tatapan-tatapan sinis dan siap membunuh dari para fangirl-nya. Tapi sekarang Sakura sudah tidak risih lagi dan mulai terbiasa dengan keadaan itu.

"Ntar pulang sekolah anterin aku, ya?" Ucap Sasuke saat Sakura hampir melangkah ke dalam ruang kelasnya. Gadis pink itu berbalik.

"Anter kemana? Beli jersey lagi? Ya ampun Sasukeeee, jersey kamu udah bejibun, tau!"

"Hhh, bukan,"

"Terus apa? Kaset PS baru? Kamu kenapa gak pinjem Naruto aja, sih? Dia kan gudangnya game. Jangan buang-buang duit buat yang gak penting, deh."

"Cih, sendirinya gak nyadar. Kamu juga tiap minggu beli kaset drama lebay itu. Tiap bulan beli majalah yang isinya poster semua, menuhin diding kamar aja, dasar maniak!"

"Apa? Kamu berani bilang gitu? Plis, deh, Sasuke sayang, itu bukan buang-buang duit, itu cara buat merasa lebih deket sama idola!"

"Lebih deket apanya? Emang cowo-cowo homo itu kenal sama kamu? Enggak 'kan?"

"Sasuke! Berhenti ngatain oppa homo!"

"Opa? Tuh 'kan, masa kamu ngefans sama pedofil, sih?"

"SASUKEEEE!"

Dan jika sudah seperti itu, seperti biasa, Sasuke harus merelakan tatanan ramut khasnya berakhir tragis di tangan sakti Sakura. Dan pertengkaran 'kecil' pasangan paling fenomenal di Konoha Gakuen itu berhasil menjadi tontonan gratis bagi siapa saja yang lewat di koridor lantai 2.

"Sasuke nyebelin!" Ucap Sakura bersamaan dengan mendaratkan pantatnya di kursi. Tenten yang duduk yang di sampingnya hanya menoleh sedikit lalu kembali fokus dengan handphone-nya.

ForvictoRey~

Malam ini ada big match yang ditayangkan di stasiun televisi lokal antara Real Madrid dengan Barcelona. Dan seperti biasa, Sasuke, Naruto, Kiba, Shikamaru, Neji dan Lee berkumpul bersama untuk acara nonton bareng. Kali ini acaranya di rumah Lee. Sudah tahu alasannya 'kan? Ya, karena di rumah Lee keselamatan perut mereka terjamin. Sebenarnya Naruto tetap ingin acara nobar itu dilaksanakan di rumah Neji seperti minggu lalu. Dengan modus tv di rumah Neji lebih gede. Padahal _mah_ pengen sekalian ngapelin Hinata pas acara nobarnya selesai. Dan dengan embel-embel dua porsi jumbo siomay spesial untuk Naruto, bocah rubah itu akhirnya menurut. Kini, keenam remaja –yang kadang labil itu tengah duduk bersama di kamar Lee menunggu kick off dimulai sambil menyantap berbagai suguhan yang terus berdatangan. Terutama Naruto.

"Sas, tanggal 13 kita tanding bareng anak-anak SMA Kirigakure. Kata Iruka-sensei lu yang jadi kapten gantiin Gaara." Ucap Kiba sambil memainkan ekor Akamaru yang berguling-guling di karpet.

"APAAA?!" Dengan tidak elitnya Sasuke berteriak tepat di telinga Kiba sampai terjadi hujan lokal. Iwh.

"BIASA AJA DONG!" Balas Kiba tepat di telinga Sasuke.

"Ah, Shikamaru aja, deh."

Mendengar namanya disebut, Shikamaru yang tengah berguling-guling malas di atas kasur langsung terperanjat. Mata mengantuknya melirik Sasuke sinis.

"Becanda, Shik. Lagian kalo elo yang jadi kapten, ntar malah molor lagi di lapangan." Dan Sasuke kembali mendapat tatapan sinis Shikamaru.

"Heh, kampret! Jangan berisik! Tuh, udah mulai!" Interupsi dari Neji membuat penghuni kamar Lee menghentikan aktifitas –gaje–nya, lalu memfokuskan mata mereka pada layar televisi 21 inch di depan mereka yang tengah menampilkan dua tim sepak bola ternama itu saling bersalaman layaknya hari lebaran sebelum benar-benar 'berperang' di lapangan hijau.

Di kamar serba kuning-hitamnya, Sakura seperti biasa tengah asik dengan dunia fangirl-nya di twimeline twitter. FYI, sebenarnya warna dinding kamar Sakura dulu adalah biru-ungu, namun sejak ia menggilai Bigbang tiga tahun lalu, ia nekat mengubah warna dinding kamarnya menjadi kuning-hitam seperti warna VIP –fansclub Bigbang. Padahal sang ibu mati-matian melarangnya, tapi Sakura tetap nekat dan mengecat sendiri kamarnya. Walaupun akhirnya sang ayah turun tangan karena catnya berceceran dimana-mana sampai kena bedcover dan tidak bisa dicuci.

Sakura sedang berbalas mention dengan teman-teman fangirl dari berbagai negara yang sedang nongkrong di TL-nya. Ekspresinya biasa-biasa saja sampai iris hijaunya terbelalak hebat membaca tweet yang Ino sebarkan di bawah ini.

**kwonj_INO  
" VIP_KonoGakuen: anak Konoha yang mau nonton dan mau bareng, contact aja ya, atau dateng aja ke kelas gue, Konoha Gakuen SHS di XII Science 8."**

**kwonj_INO  
" VIP_KonoGakuen: Buat kalian yang mau tiket, via online bisa ke . Buat yg pengen beli offline infonya nyusul ya, yg mau liat price list cek fav aja."**

**kwonj_INO  
" VIP_KonoGakuen: CONFIRMED! 13 October Bigbang will attend Alive tour world at MEIS Konoha. Don't miss it, VIPs! (cr: ygent_official)"**

Handphone Sakura jatuh begitu saja dari tangannya. Ekspresinya menjadi tidak terbaca. Tampangnya melongo parah. Perasaannya campur aduk sekarang. Senang, was-was, terharu, bahagia, speechless, ah, entah apalagi. Yang pasti, ia benar-benar tidak percaya bahwa mimpinya akan segera terwujud. Selama ini, Sakura selalu membayangkan ia akan berada di tengah-tengah lautan lighstick kuning sambil ber-_chant_ ria dengan ribuan VIP lainnya saat menyaksikan kelima pangerannya beraksi di atas gemerlapnya panggung. Sebentar lagi, Sakura akan melepas gelar 'fans layar kaca'nya.

Sakura benar-benar tidak sabar. Perjuangannya dalam menghemat uang jajan selama ini tidak sia-sia. Idolanya benar-benar mengunjungi negaranya. Memang bukan demi Sakura, tapi gadis merah muda itu tetap merasa bahagia.

Sebenarnya Sakura sudah mendengar berita kedatangan boyband fenomenal itu sejak menginap di rumah Ino malam minggu lalu. Namun karena berita itu belum dikonfirmasi pihak agensi, Sakura masih kurang yakin. Dan tweet yang Ino sebarkan barusan membuat ketidakyakinan Sakura seketika luntur. Ia bersumpah, apapun yang terjadi, tidak boleh ada yang menghalangi tekadnya untuk melihat Bigbang terutama Seungri secara langsung. Termasuk Sasuke. Apapun yang terjadi.

ForvictoRey~

Sakura, Ino, dan Tenten kini tengah berada diantara barisan panjang orang-orang yang sedang mengantre di depan Konoha Plaza, dan atrean itu didominasi oleh gadis remaja berseragam, padahal jam masih menunjukkan pukul 11:25, belum jamnya pulang sekolah. Mungkin semua remaja berseragam itu rela membolos sekolah demi menukarkan voucher dengan tiket konser, seperti Sakura, Ino dan Tenten.

Mereka sengaja meninggalkan sekolah dengan alasan yang berbeda-beda. Sakura merengek pada Iruka-sensei agar bisa izin sekolah setengah hari dengan alasan sedang PMS. Ino meminta izin dengan sedikit paksa pada Zetsu-sensei, temannya Itachi –kakak Sasuke dan juga anak Akatsuki yang sedang KKN di Konoha Gakuen sebagai guru lab biologi– dengan alasan 'tembus' dan harus segera ganti rok. Sedangkan Tenten, anak itu sedang tidak kreatif membuat alasan, jadi ia beralasan akan mengantarkan Sakura sampai rumah dan sesegera mungkin kembali ke kelas. Namun semuanya dusta. Oh, jangan tanya kenapa Hinata tidak ikut mengantre? Begini, ya, Hinata adalah keturunan Hyuuga. Keturunan Hyuuga adalah orang baik-baik. Dan orang baik-baik tidak akan meninggalkan sekolah sebelum waktunya. Jadi Hinata cukup menitipkan vouchernya pada Ino.

"Ini kapan sih kita masuknya? Panas gila nih di luar," Keluh Ino sambil mengikat rambutnya yang tadi terurai untuk mengurangi efek gerahnya.

"Sabar ngapa, sih, No. Semuanya juga pada kepanasan." Ujar Tenten kalem. Ralat. Sok kalem. Tepat di depannya ada seorang fanboy yang menurutnya 'bening' yang sedang mengantre juga, jadi ia harus sedikit jaga imej. Siapa tahu bakal dilirik. Ck, gak inget ada Neji nih.

"Tau gini gue nitip aja kayak Hinata." Keluh Ino lagi. Sakura yang sejak tadi diam saja karena kehausan kini menatap kedua sahabatnya.

"Gue tau kalian kepanasan, gue tau kalian kehausan, gue juga ngerasain. Tapi plis, jangan ngeluh!INI CUMA PERJUANGAN KECIL BUAT NEMUIN SUAMI-SUAMI KITA SEMUA. AYOO SEMANGAT!" Kalimat terakhir yang Sakura ucapkan sepertinya terdengar sampai beberapa meter ke belakang. Dan sukses membuat beberapa orang lainnya yang mendengar kalimat yang seolah menjadi suntikan penyemangat itu menoleh pada Sakura. Wajah-wajah lusuh mereka berubah cerah seketika. Sebagian orang membalas ucapan Sakura untuk saling menyemangati.

"Iya, bener! Jangan pada lemes gitu, semangat!"

"Oppadeul Bigbang pasti gak seneng liat tampang kita lusuh gini! Ayo senyuum!"

"Ayo cemunguuuud!"

Sakura tersenyum puas, ternyata kalimat sederhana darinya bisa membuat semangat orang balik lagi. Tiba-tiba ia merasa dirinya berbakat menjadi seorang motivator. Keadaan berbanding terbalik. Di luar antrean, orang-orang yang kebetulan lewat dan melihat kejadian itu hanya geleng-geleng kepala dan bergumam, "dasar anak jaman sekarang" atau "ckckck, itu kenapa anak yang pada pake seragam gak di razia, ya".

Sementara itu, di pinggiran lapangan bola Konoha Gakuen, Sasuke beserta teman-teman berisik dan anehnya sedang berkumpul sehabis berlatih. Sasuke meneguk sebotol air mineral tanpa jeda, lalu membuka baju olahraganya, tak peduli beberapa siswi yang lewat dan 'tak sengaja' melihat 'pemandangan' itu banyak yang pingsan dan sebagian lagi dibopong ke UKS karena over nosebleed. Yang Sasuke pedulikan hanya tubuhnya yang kegerahan dan butuh kesegaran.

"Sas, badan lo makin sixpack aja," Lee menatap badan kotak-kotak Sasuke tanpa berkedip. Neji, Kiba, Shikamaru, dan Naruto bergidik ngeri. Sedikit menjauhkan posisinya dari Lee.

"Biasa aja, Lee. Tapi makasih, ya pujiannya." Tanpa disangka, ternyata Sasuke membalas perkataan Lee dengan intonasi yang begitu menjijikkan. Neji, Kiba, Shikamaru dan Naruto kembali bergidik, semakin ngeri. Lalu kembali menggeser posisinya menjauh dari kedua makhluk menjijikkan itu.

"Iya, Sas, sama-sama." Lee menundukkan kepalanya, lalu memainkan telunjukknya seperti Hinata.

"Iya, Lee." Sasuke memamerkan senyuman mautnya dan mengangkat sebelah tangannya seperti hendak mengelus kepala Lee. Namun beberapa detik kemudian tampang cool nan sangar Sasuke kembali. Tangan yang terangkat itu mendarat tepat di atas kepala Lee dengan tidak elit.

"ITU JIJIK BANGET, KAMPRET!"

"Yahelah, gue becanda kali, Sas. Lagian kalo jijik ngapain lo bales, kampret! Gue juga normal, tau!"

Lee hanya meringis memegangi kepalanya yang baru saja menjadi korban keganasan tangan Sasuke. 'Kayaknya ini anak ketularan Sakura, deh. Tangannya sakti banget.' Batin Lee.

"Fyuuuuh~" Neji, Kiba, Shikamaru dan Naruto menghela napas lega selega-leganya dan kembali menggeser posisinya ke tempat semula. Hampir saja keempat orang itu berpikiran yang sangat tidak-tidak. Tapi Naruto masih tidak yakin dengan ucapan Lee yang terakhir. Kalo si Lee normal, kenapa dia masih jomblo? Pikir Naruto sambil bergidik. Dia sama sekali tidak mau menyadari kalau dirinya pun masih jomblo. Walaupun sudah lama naksir Hinata, tapi tak pernah berani mengungkapkan meskipun sudah direstui oleh Neji.

"Tch, si Ino bolos lagi." Shikamaru curcol. Kelima sahabatnya menatapnya penasaran.

"Sakura juga," Ucap Shikamaru sambil melirik Sasuke.

"Tenten juga." Kali ini sambil melirik Neji.

Neji tak merubah ekspresinya, ia hanya menghela napas. Sementara Sasuke, tampangnya langsung berubah kesal.

"Ino bilang ke elo?" Tanya Sasuke. Shikamaru hanya mengangguk singkat sebagai jawabannya.

"Kenapa bolos? Pake ngajakin Sakura, lagi. Emang pada bolos kemana? Mau ngapain?" Sasuke memberondong pertanyaaan persis ibu-ibu kalau interogasi anaknya yang gak pulang semaleman.

"Cih, justru Sakura yang ngajakin bolos, terus-"

"TIDAK MUNGKIN! Gak mungkin Sakura kayak gitu-"

"Kampret Saskey! Gak usah drama, deh! Najis banget tau!"

"Sori, Kib. Shik, lanjutin."

"Mereka bolos buat ngantre nukerin voucher atau apalah itu sama tiket," Lanjut Shikamaru.

"Tiket apaan?" Tanya Naruto penasaran.

"Duh kagak ngerti gue, tapi si Ino bilang tiket konsernya beng- beng- beng- apa gitu, ya. Lupa gue." Shikamaru berusaha mengingat nama aneh yang Ino sebutkan di telepon tadi.

"Bigbang maksud lo?" Sambar Neji. Semua temannya serempak mengalihkan pandangan padanya. Lalu melemparkan tatapan gue-gak-nyangka-seorang-atlet-taekwondo-macem-lo-ngefans-boyband-korea. Neji menelan ludah ngeri melihat tatapan intimidasi teman-temannya. Tapi bukan Neji kalo tidak bisa jaga imej. Ia berdehem. "Gue sering denger dari Tenten." Ucap Neji meluruskan pemikiran teman-temannya.

ForvictoRey~

Sasuke dan Sakura tengah duduk sambil menikmati minumnya di coffe house langganan mereka berdua. Setelah kemarin mengetahui bahwa Sakura membolos dengan alasan yang menurutnya sangat tidak masuk akal, Sasuke mengajak Sakura hang out sekaligus berencana 'memarahi' kekasihnya itu. Percaya atau tidak, Sasuke peduli terhadap masalah pelajaran dan pendidikan Sakura dibanding Sakuranya sendiri. Sasuke tidak mau Sakura bolos terus, lalu nilainya anjlok, lalu tidak naik kelas. Dan orang tua Sasuke tidak menyetujui hubungan mereka karena ia berpacaran dengan anak yang keadaan raportnya di bawah standar. Sasuke tidak mau itu terjadi.

"Udah lama, ya kita gak kesini, Sas." Ucap Sakura memecah keheningan.

"Hn, iya." Jawab Sasuke singkat. Sedari tadi ia perhatikan, wajah Sakura selalu berseri-seri sepanjang hari ini. "Kamu kemaren bolos?"

"Iya. Hehe, sori, ya gak bilang kamu dulu." Sakura nyengir. Merasa tidak bersalah.

Sasuke menghela napasnya.

"Kamu bolos gitu gak takut ketinggalan pelajaran? Bulan depan kita UKK loh,"

"Aku udah minjem catetannya Shikamaru kok." Jawab Sakura santai. Ia menyendok Root beer ice cream-nya lalu melahapnya. Krim putih dari sendok sedikit menempel di ujung bibir Sakura. 'Glek' Sasuke mati-matian menahan napsu. Setelah kembali menghela napas dan membaca doa, Sasuke menatap lembut Sakura dan mengambil selembar tisu yang berada di atas meja lalu mengelap noda krim di bibir Sakura. Sakura tersenyum simpul. Walaupun sering bersikap 'keras' dan tegas, Sasuke sebenarnya bisa berlaku lembut juga. Ya contohnya seperti saat ini.

"Makasih," Sakura tersenyum malu-malu.

"Hn."

Suasana seketika hening. Karena Sakura tengah sibuk dengan Baked pasta Bolognese-nya. Sasuke memperhatikan Sakura. Cara makan anak perempuan itu sangat jauh dari kata anggun, ada potongan daging yang jatuh ke meja saat Sakura menyendokkan makanannya. Saos tomat pun belepotan di sekitar bibirnya. Sasuke mendengus. Lalu menyodorkan lembaran tisu tepat di depan wajah Sakura. Sakura menatap Sasuke bingung. Sasuke menggerakkan tangannya seperti sedang mengelap bibir. Sakura lalu tersenyum mengerti. Ia meraih tisu lalu mengikuti gerakan Sasuke barusan.

"Awas aja kalo ntar di depan orang tua gue cara makan lo masih kayak gitu." Ejek Sasuke. Ck, padahal baru saja beberapa menit yang lalu ia bersikap romantis.

"Apaan, sih! Gak bisa apa ya lo romantisan dikit kalo lagi berdua begini." Sakura melemparkan tisu bekas melap bibirnya pada Sasuke. Sasuke senyum dikulum.

"Tumben lo gak ngelempar balik. Takut rambut lo rusak?"

Sasuke menggelengkan kepala.

"Tanggal 13 nanti aku ada pertandingan sama anak SMA Kirigakure. Aku jadi kapten, gantiin Gaara. Ini pertama kalinya aku mimpin tim sekolahan, biasanya kan cuma tim sekelas," Entah kenapa, niat Sasuke untuk 'memarahi' Sakura lenyap begitu saja. Sasuke pikir, memarahi Sakura karena bolos demi Bigbang sama dengan bunuh diri. Jadi ia lupakan tujuan awal pertemuannya dengan Sakura sore ini.

"Terus?" Sakura tampaknya tidak mengerti kode Sasuke. Sasuke geleng-geleng kepala lalu menepuk jidatnya.

"Ya, aku pengen kamu nonton, dong. Kamu harus nonton! Ini pertandingan penting buat aku, Sakura. Kamu harus duduk di kursi paling depan biar aku bisa ngeliat kamu dari lapangan, biar aku jadi lebih semangat." Ucap Sasuke panjang lebar agar Sakura mengerti.

"T-tadi kamu bilang pertandingannya tanggal berapa?" Sakura mulai merasa was-was.

"13 Oktober. Kenapa? Jangan bilang tanggal itu kamu ada acara." Sasuke memandang Sakura dengan tatapan menyelidik.

"Mmmm, emang jam berapa pertandingannya?"

"Jam 7 malem. Kenapa?"

Gotcha! Sakura tersentak. Mengapa waktunya SANGAT bersamaan?!

"I-i-itu….. tanggal itu…"

"Temen kamu ada yang ulang taun? Udahlah, batalin aja. Kamu gak usah dateng."

"Bukan…"

"Terus?" Tiba-tiba Sasuke teringat percakapannya dengan kelima sahabatnya di lapang basket kemarin mengenai bolosnya Sakura, Ino dan Tenten. Sasuke setengah hidup berharap konser boyband konyol itu tidak bertepatan dengan hari pertandingannya. "Jangan ngomong kalo itu-"

"Itu konsernya Bigbang, Sas." Ucap Sakura sambil tertunduk. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya. Sakura takut menatap mata Sasuke.

"Jadi? Gak bakal nonton pertandingan _gue_?"

Sakura meremas ujung cardigan-nya. Lalu memberanikan diri menatap mata sang kekasih. Ada segurat kekecewaan terlihat di onyx Sasuke.

"Sasuke.. aku-"

"Hhh, yaudah mau gimana lagi. Lo juga udah terlanjur beli tiketnya." Sasuke lalu bangkit dari duduknya. Berjalan mendekati kasir. Lalu sejenak menoleh dan mendapati Sakura yang tengah menatapnya berkaca-kaca. Sasuke kembali menghela napas, mencoba menenangkan diri dan memberikan isarat dengan tangannya pada Sakura untuk segera keluar dari tempat itu.

Sakura hanya memegang ujung jaket Sasuke walaupun sedang dibawa dengan kecepatan tinggi oleh bungsu Uchiha itu. Sejak keluar dari coffe house tadi, Sasuke tak banyak bicara lagi. Sakura menjadi semakin takut. Ia tahu sekarang Sasuke marah padanya. Dan jika sudah seperti ini, akan sulit bagi Sasuke untuk kembali seperti semula.

Sakura galau. Ia bingung. Ia sangat menyayangi Sasuke. Ia tidak mau 'perang dingin' dengan Sasuke. Ia tahu pertandingan itu sangat penting untuk Sasuke. Mana mungkin Sasuke semarah ini jika pertandingan itu hanya pertandingan biasa seperti pertandingan antar kelas beberapa waktu lalu. Tapi ia juga sangat menyayangi idolanya. Sudah lama Sakura menantikan kedatangan Bigbang ke negaranya. Sudah lama Sakura menabung demi berjaga-jaga jika suatu hari Bigbang datang. Orang tuanya pun mengizinkan Sakura untuk menonton konser idolanya. Dan saat harapannya hampir menjadi kenyataan, apakah Sakura harus melepaskannya demi Sasuke yang dicintainya? Sakura tahu bahwa hidup adalah pilihan, tapi ia tidak pernah menyangka pilihan itu akan sesulit ini. Dan bagi seorang fangirl seperti dirinya, hal macam ini merupakan kegalauan terbesar dalam hidup!

TBC

* * *

Huahaha bagaimana chapter ini? Udah agak panjangan kan? Semoga tidak mengecewakan yaaa. Dan mohon maaf banget kalo di chap ini malah sisi korean freak nya sangat mendominasi dan kesotoyan gue tentang bolanya ganggu.

Oh iya, mungkin sampe tugas Karya Tulis gue selesai, walaupun tinggal 3 chapter lagi, fic ini kayaknya bakal 'agak lebih ngaret' di update. So, mohon pengertiannya, ya :)

* * *

Guest  
Lanjut please ceritanya lucuu,sasusaku 4 ever  
_**ini udah lanjut, makasih udah mampir**_ **_:)_**

Guest  
Hahaha...kok sakura sukanya sama seungri sih, mentang2 authornya suka seungri. Pdhl tabi lebih cocok buat dibandingin sm sasuke dlm hal coolnya, sapa tahu bisa bikin sasuke cemburu #ok, komen ga penting

Btw,,welcome to the club..  
Please update  
**_hehe, entahlah, padahal awalnya Sakura mau dibikin Jiyong biased, tapi kenapa pas nulis malah jadi nama Seungri ._. bdwy thanks ya udah mampir. okee ini udah update kok :D_**

Ucucubi  
Hahaha keren, ky aq ma cwo aq mskpun gg sprah ini.  
**_Hahaha, makasih ya. Serius? berarti sama kayak gue dulu ._._**

mako-chan  
kasihan banget Itachi, dikatai kayak gitu ama Sasuke  
**_heheh itu kan panggilan sayang dari adik untuk sang kakak, thanks ya udah baca  
_**

asadiaconaniantaplakers ga login  
hahaha, keren keren ko mirip cerita hidup gue ya xD wks  
pasti bangeet ini mah authornya VIP atau mungkin lebih tepatnya lagi VI ya? wkwk. aku mh blackjack dong :D (ga nanya) yg family kkkkk  
lanjutin yaaa :3 kocak sama sasusakunyaa nih hehehe  
**_Haha makasih, ini emang sebagiannya kisah nyata kok :D  
Yoi, VIP garis keras nih haha istrinya VI _**  
**_blackjacj ya? di 2NE1 ada kembaran gue tuh Sandara Park wkwk. Okeee ini udah lanjut kok, RnR lagi ya :)_**

Guest  
Wkwkwk pasti yg lagi ditonton Sakura Reply 1997  
**_Iya, wkwk abisnya masih demam Reply 1997 nih. Hoya sama Seo In Guk kece banget di drama itu xD Bdwy thanks ya udah mampir_**

Lily Kensei  
ceritanya bagus  
aku VIP, tapi suka bola juga XD  
kamu VIP juga kah? pasti biasnya Seungri. Ketahuan dari pen namenya :D

ditunggu chapter 2nya  
_**Makasih yaaaa =) salam kenal yoo VIP. Istrinya siapa nih? Haha iya Seungri biased di sini.  
okee ini udah update chapter 2. RnR lagi ya~**_

annayy  
woooow :o itachui? homo? wkkkkkkkkkkkkk emang sih, itachi termasuk seme idama /dorr/ xD

anem jd merasa nostalgia jummha, jadi keinget mantan namching, wkk

okeh anem saluut, jummha bisa gabungin 2 dunia (?) yang bertolak belakang kaya gitu *tendangncuz* xD  
anem juga suka banget sama gaya penulisannya.. nyahahaa, kereeen, ringan tapi berasa...

aigoooo, sumpeh yaaa, karaktek cool itachi hilang seketika saat bilang 'kebelet boker" wkkkk koplak xD  
**_Whuahahaa nongol juga dirimu._** **_makasih ya ahjumma cuyung udah mampir haha. pelis atulah jiwa fujoshinya ga usah dibawa-bawa di review fic suci gue :(  
Haha, makasih ya. Eh itu termasuk pujian bukan?  
Ciye bangetlah, gue berhasil bikin orang nostalgia. RnR lagi yaaaa  
_**

Aizakuu  
Wahhh,, lucu bgt.. :)  
2 insan berbeda yg "KONYOL" :P  
**_waaaa makasih ya udah mampir :)_**

Guest  
Thuelanarra : lanjut lagii dong thor seruu nih :D  
**_udah lanjut nih, makasih yaa_**

Sisanya yang login gue bales lewat PM yaaaa~~~~~

Regards

_SHIN  
sfkhn21_


	3. Chapter 3

_Halooooo semuaaa! Kyaa gue sampe lupa kalo gue punya akun ffn gara-gara nganggurin fanfic ini. Maaf banget ya, gue php terus. Katanya mau apdet kilat fic ini tapi malah ditelantarin berbulan-bulan. Kalo boleh curcol sih ya, ada something yang bikin gue males nulis akhir-akhir ini. Jadinya ya lanjutan fanfic ini berbulan-bulan jadi penghuni folder 'draf' terus. Tapi gue mau bilang makasih buat Dinda yang bawel nagih lanjutan fanfic ancur ini di twitter dan buat Kiki yang tanpa lu sadar bikin gue semangat lanjutin fanfic ini. Semoga chapter ini gak mengecewakan ya^^~_

_Selamat membacaaaaa~_

* * *

**Title : **Korean Freak VS Soccer Freak

**Disclaimer : **Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto

**Warning :** Gaje, EYD ngacapruk -ngawur- OOC, typos, garing, dan kesalahan-kesalahan lainnya.

* * *

Selasa pagi pukul 06:30 di kediaman Haruno.

Sakura tampak sibuk berlari-lari naik-turun tangga dengan wajah panik. Tangannya sibuk menggerayangi setiap tempat yang disinggahinya. Walaupun awalnya merasa tidak mau tahu, akhirnya mamah Mebuki yang sedang sibuk memasak bertanya juga.

"Kamu lagi ngapain, sih? Pagi-pagi udah bikin rumah berantakan," Tanyanya tanpa melepaskan pandangan dari air mendidih di depannya.

"Mamah liat kaos kaki biru aku yang gambarnya ulet bulu nggak?" Sakura kini sibuk berjongkok di bawah tangga sambil mengacak-acak loker tempat penyimpanan sepatu.

"Gak tau, lagian kamu kayak yang punya kaos kaki satu aja deh. Pake yang lain aja kenapa sih." Mebuki geleng-geleng kepala. "Oh iya, tumben banget pacar kamu si Sasuke itu belom jemput, biasanya kan di-"

"Gak bisa, Mah, hari ini aku ada ulangan. Kalo gak pake kaos kaki itu aku- YEAY! KETEMU!" Dengan wajah yang berseri-seri, Sakura mulai memakai kaos kaki kebanggaannya itu, kembali melesat ke dapur dan mencium tangan mamah Mebuki yang bau bawang untuk berpamitan lalu melesat keluar rumah setelah melirik sekilas jam dinding di ruang tamu.

Sejak kejadian beberapa waktu lalu yang membuat hubungannya dengan Sasuke mengalami masa tegang, Sakura harus berangkat dan pulang sekolah sendirian, tanpa menaiki si Mangekyou Sharingan –nama CBR merah hitam kesayangan Sasuke, mungkin ia marah. Dan karena jalan depan rumah Sakura tidak dilewati kendaraan umum, Sakura harus berjalan sampai ke perempatan agar bisa naik angkot untuk bisa sampai ke sekolah.

Sakura berdiri di samping Konohamaret sambil sesekali melirik jam tangan pink-nya. Lima belas menit lagi gerbang Konoha Gakuen akan ditutup. Sakura mulai gelisah, tak ada angkot berwana hiaju incarannya yang lewat. Sakura mulai berpikir, apa ia harus naik taksi? Ah, itu konyol! Uang jajannya untuk sehari ini akan terbuang sia-sia. Sakura melirik ke samping kanan, beberapa abang ojek sudah bersiap dengan posenya masing-masing. Apa ia harus naik ojek? Ah, itu juga konyol. Ongkos naik ojek juga lumayan mahal mengingat jarak dari tempat Sakura berdiri sampai ke Konohoa Gakuen lumayan jauh.

Sakura mulai putus asa, hampir saja ia merelakan setengah uang jajannya untuk abang ojek kalau angkot yang sedari tadi ditunggunya tidak juga datang. Dengan wajah yang berseri-seri, Sakura masuk ke dalam angkot itu. Namun wajah berseri itu segera digantikan dengan ekspersi kaget dan tak percaya setelah melihat sesosok makhluk tampan di pojokan angkot menatapnya datar.

* * *

Selasa pagi pukul 06:30 di kediaman Uchiha

Keluarga Uchiha sedang melakukan ritual sarapan bersama sebelum melakukan kegiatan masing-masing. Semuanya makan dengan tenang, papih Fugaku sesekali menyeruput kopi pertamanya. Mamih Mikoto sibuk mengolesi roti panggang dengan mentega untuk Sasuke. Dan Sasuke sibuk mengunyah roti panggangnya. Dan seketika ketenangan keluarga bahagia itu musnah saat Itachi, sang sulung Uchiha yang harusnya penuh wibawa turun dari tangga dengan tanpa selembar kain pun menutupi tubuh bagian atasnya, rambut gondrong acak-acakan, wajah kusut, mata merem sebelah, lengkap dengan boxer Shaun the sheep dan sarung kotak-kotak warisan kakeknya. Itachi tersenyum sejenak, lalu duduk di samping Sasuke dan menyambar susu coklatnya. Sasuke mendelik sebal.

"Lu udah sikat gigi, kan?" Sasuke menatap jijik gelas susu coklatnya yang kini isinya sudah tinggal setengah.

"Tadi malem sih udah." Jawaban Itachi mengurungkan niat Sasuke untuk meminum kembali susu coklat cap enaknya.

"Pih, mobil audi A6 aku semalem masuk bengkel, spionnya patah gara-gara kesenggol bola basket. Aku pinjem mobil papih dulu buat ngampus boleh?"

Sasuke kembali mendelik sebal, 'dasar lebay' batinnya.

"Aduh hari ini papih mau ke luar kota, kamu pake motor ajalah, si Amaterasu –nama ninja putih 250cc milik Itachi– udah lama dianggurin kan?" Papah Fugaku menutup korannya dan kembali menyeruput kopi.

"Eung, Amaterasu lagi dipinjem Deidara, hehe."

Papah Fugaku dan mamah Mikoto hanya geleng-geleng kepala. Mereka tahu betul kebiasaan anak sulungnya yang suka sekali meminjamkan barang-barang kepada teman-temannya dengan mengambil pungutan biaya alias MENYEWAKAN. Entah atas dasar apa Itachi sangat hobi menyewakan barang-barang mewah pada teman-temannya.

"Yaudah, naek angkot aja." Ucap Mamih Mikoto bijak.

"APA?! Naek angkot?! Mamah, papah, itu tidak akan terjadi." Itachi menggebrak meja. Membuat Sasuke kaget dan hampir saja minum lewat lubang hidung.

"Emang apa salahnya sih naek angkot, sekali-kali kamu harus merakyat, Nak." Kali ini papih Fugaku pengen ikut-ikutan bijak.

"Yaampyun mamih, papih, pelis deh! Kadar kegantengan aku bakal turun 5% kalo aku naek angkot." Itachi mulai menjambak dan mengacak rambut gondrongnya dengan tampang frustasi.

"Mih, aku berangkat dulu ya," Sasuke yang mulai jengah dengan situasi lebay yang sedang terjadi di ruang makan kediaman Uchiha bangkit dari duduknya. Sesegera mungkin ia ingin pergi dari situ karena kelakuan sang kakak membuat nafsu sarapannya hilang.

Sasuke meraih kunci motor yang tergeletak di samping piring dan membuat suara gemerincing karena dipenuhi oleh berbagai gantungan berbentuk lambang klub kebanggaannya. Suara gemerincing itu membuat Papah Fugaku, Mamah Mikoto dan Itachi menatap kunci motor dan Sasuke bergantian. Sasuke merinding dibuatnya, jangan sampai mereka bertiga memikirkan hal yang mengerikan.

"Sas, abang pinjem motor lu ya," Kini wajah Itachi hanya berbeda beberapa sentimeter dari wajah Sasuke sambil mengedip-ngedipkan matanya kayak anak anjing kelilipan.

"Males ah, gue udah telat banget nih, lu naek angkot aja, ah ojek deh ojek." Sasuke mendorong wajah Itachi dengan tas ranselnya. Sasuke sudah kapok barang kesayangannya jatuh ke tangan Itachi. Masalahnya tiap barang yang dibawa Itachi pasti bakal disentuh tangan kotor teman-temannya.

"Gue gak mau digodain abang ojek, Sas, ayolah." Itachi kembali merajuk dengan tatapan anak anjing kelilipan menjijikkan itu. Serius, Sasuke jadi pengen nimpuk mukanya Itachi pake badannya Chouji.

"Sasuke, pinjemin abang kamu motor sehari aja ya," Kini kedua orangtuanya ikut merajuk. Sasuke hanya menghela napas pasrah. Walaupun ragu, ia akhirnya menyodorkan kunci Mangekyou Sharingan pada Itachi.

"Tapi awas aja kalo sampe Sharingan gue nasibnya jadi kayak si Amaterasu. Gue sumpahin Chelsea gak bakal menang lawan siapapun, PSP BARU lo bakal jadi milik gue, cinta lu ke Si Konan gak kesampean dan gue sumpahin lu jomblo, SELAMANYA. Asalamualaikum!" Sasuke kemudian berjalan meninggalkan ruang makan tanpa mencium tangan kedua orang tuanya.

Sasuke berdiri di depan gerbang rumahnya dengan tampang super bete. 15 menit lagi gerbang Konoha Gakuen akan ditutup dan ia belom berpindah sedikitpun dari tempatnya. Masalahnya, jarak dari Mansion Uchiha ke Konoha Gakuen itu jauhnya kayak dari hatiku ke hatimu abaikan. Seandainya Sharingan gak diambil alih, mungkin kini Ia sudah melesat dengan ganteng di tengah keramaian. Dan setelah sekian menit menunggu, akhirnya angkot yang ditunggu datang juga. Dan Sasuke sempat galau, harus duduk di belakang apa di depan di samping supir.

Dengan gugup Sasuke melangkahkan kakinya ke dalam angkot, setelah sedikit berdebat gak penting dengan dirinya sendiri, ia memutuskan untuk duduk di belakang. Tapi sepertinya duduk di belakang merupakan keputusan yang salah. Sasuke merasa risih karena ada sekelompok anak smp yang duduknya terus mepet-mepet sampai Sasuke terpojok.

Setelah beberapa menit angkot itu berjalan membelah keramaian, sang supir menghentikan sejenak angkotnya karena ada penumpang baru yang naik. Sasuke menggerutu, kenapa abang angkot ini gak ngerti posisinya, sih? Sasuke hampir saja melemparkan sumpah serapah pada abang angkot ini saat sesosok perempuan berambut pink yang saaaaangat dikenalnya memasuki angkot. Sasuke mendadak beku di tempat saat perempuan itu tak sengaja menatapnya.

* * *

Siang ini Sasuke Cs sedang berlatih di lapangan sekolah. Maklum saja, pertandingan melawan SMA sebelah sebentar lagi akan dilaksanakan, jadi tim SMA Konoha mulai berlatih habis-habisan dibawah bimbingan Iruka-sensei.

"Yak! Sudah 45 menit! Semuanya boleh istirahat dulu 15 menit!" Iruka-sensei meniupkan peluit tanda berakhirnya pemanasan dari pinggir lapangan. Sasuke Cs segera berlarian ke pinggir lapangan, menyambar minuman dingin yang sengaja Iruka-sensei sediakan. Tanpa ampun lagi mereka langsung meneguk minuman dingin tak berdosa itu, apalagi Naruto dan Kiba, kedua bocah berisik itu minum dua botol sekaligus.

Sementara itu, Sakura dan Tenten sedang menonton aksi para pemain sepak bola Konoha Gakuen itu dari jendela kelasnya. Sakura hanya diam dan tak melepaskan matanya dari Sasuke.

"Sak, akhir-akhir ini lu gak keliatan suka bareng Sasuke, kalian baik-baik aja kan?" Tanya Tenten. Sebenarnya gadis bercepol itu sudah ingin menanyakan hal ini sejak berhari-hari yang lalu, sejak Sakura pertama kali berangkat ke sekolah sendirian.

"Nggak, Ten. Gak apa-apa." Jawab Sakura lemas.

"Heh, Jidat! Lu pikir kita temenan baru kemaren, ha? Gue tau ada yang gak beres sama lo, udah lah cerita aja." Tenten menarik tangan langsing Sakura dan mendudukkan gadis pink itu di bangkunya.

"Lo sama Sasuke berantem?" Tanya Tenten dengan tatapan seolah mengintimidasi. Dan Sakura mau tidak mau mulai angkat bicara tentang masalahnya dengan Sasuke.

"Cuma gara gara itu?" Tenten mebelalakkan matanya yang sipit setelah Sakura selesai bicara.

"Cuma? Plis, Ten," Sakura menghela napas.

"Ya, nggak. Maksud gue Sasuke. Masa dia ngambek gara-gara gitu doang. Dia pasti udah tau kalo ceweknya ini VIP garis keras. Big fan of Bigbang. Harusnya dia ikhlasin aja lu gak nonton per-"

"Masalahnya ini pertandingan pertama Sasuke. Dia jadi kapten. Dia mimpin sekolahan. Gue sejujurnya pengen banget ikut support Sasuke, Ten. Tapi gue juga gak bisa gak nonton konser Bigbang." Mulai terdengar isakan di sela ucapan Sakura. Tenten menatap prihatin sahabat sejak dari sekolah dasarnya itu. Dalam hati ia sedikit bersyukur Neji mengizinkannya untuk bertemu sang idola. Jika tidak, mungkin ia akan sama galaunya dengan Sakura.

"Hhh, lu sabar dulu ya, gue yakin bakal ada solusinya." Hibur Tenten sambil menepuk-nepuk pelan bahu Sakura. Berharap hal itu dapat sedikit menenangkan sahabatnya.

Sasuke memainkan tutup botol air mineralnya. Matanya terlihat menatap kosong rumput hijau lapangan di depannya. Ia tak pernah menyangka sebelumnya, tak saling bicara dengan Sakura ternyata rasanya sesakit ini. Saat tak sengaja bertemu di angkot tadi pagi sebenarnya Sasuke ingin menyapa, namun siapa sangka sepanjang perjalanan menuju sekolah Sakura hanya menunduk. Tak melirik Sasuke sedikitpun!

"Woy! Chelsea vs Madrid. Pegang mana?" Suara nyaring Naruto diiringi dengan tepukan ringan di bahunya berhasil membuyarkan lamunan Sasuke.

"Eh? Ha? Ngomong apa barusan?" Ia buru-buru meneguk air mineralnya. Naruto, Kiba, Lee, Neji dan Shikamaru mengernyit.

"Chelsea vs Madrid, Sas, lu pegang mana?" Ulang Neji dengan intonasi yang lebih kalem.

"Oh, taruhan berapa?"

"Dijajanin dua minggu plus ongkos! Kali ini Chelsea pasti menang!" Ucap Kiba penuh semangat disertai anggukan Naruto dan Lee.

"Oke. Nonton dimana?" Tanya Sasuke lesu.

"Biasa, rumah Neji, konsumsi ditanggung Lee."

"Yak! Anak-anak waktu istirahat habis! Kembali ke lapangan! Priiiiittttt!" Tim sepak bola Konoha Gakuen berlari-lari kecil menuju lapangan dengan semangat. Kecuali sang kapten. Ia melangkah dengan gontai dan membuat rekan-rekannya bertanya-tanya, "Si Sasuke kenapa sih?".

* * *

Suasana kamar Neji yang biasanya tentram, damai dan sejahtera sudah mulai berisik. Padahal baru dua orang saja yang datang. Ya, sesuai perjanjian, malam ini enam sekawan itu akan melaksanakan ritual wajib bagi para pecinta bola di kediaman Hyuuga. Nonton bareng. Di kamar bernuansa hitam-putih bak papan catur itu sudah hadir tiga orang pemuda yang sibuk dengan pekerjaannya masing-masing. Kiba sedang asyik dengan BB-nya dengan Akamaru di lahunannya. Neji, sang pemilik kamar membaca komik dengan earphone ditelinganya. Sementara Naruto memamerkan suara cemprengnya diiringin petikan gitar.

"_It all just sounds like huuu uuuu huuu uuu,  
too young, too dumb to realize,  
and I should've bought you flower,  
and held your hands, should've gi- _UHUK! HOEKKK! PFUUH FUHH! KAMPRET! SAPE YANG LEMPARIN KERTAS KE MULUT GUEEEEE?!"

"Gue, kenapa? Berisik sih lu!" Ucap Kiba santai.

"Sialan lu! Untung itu kertas kagak ketelen. Kalo sampe masuk tenggorokan gue, terus nyangkut, gue gak bisa ngomong, kudu dioperasi, lu mau tanggung jawab, Kib? Kagak pan?" Naruto meletakkan gitarnya di sofa. Lalu berjalan ke arah Kiba dan duduk di samping bocah anjing itu. Mengambil Akamaru ke lahunannya.

"Najis!" Cibir Kiba, namun jari dan matanya tetap fokus dengan smartphone kesayangannya.

Beberapa menit selanjutnya kamar Neji menjadi hening seperti biasa. Hanya terdengar suara halaman buku yang dibuka dan suara keypad yang ditekan cepat. Naruto memandang kedua temannya yang sedang 'sibuk' itu. Ia mendengus. Lalu mengambil ponsel dari saku celana pendeknya. Dan mengirimkan chat berisi terror pada Lee, Shika dan Sasuke agar mereka cepat datang. Namun sayang, tak ada satu balasanpun dari mereka. Naruto kembali mendengus.

"Etdah, pada kemana sih ni bocah? Lama amat perasaan."

"Tungguin aja ngapa sih. Bawel banget, Lu!" Kiba yang tak tahan dengan ocehan Naruto kembali melempar bulatan kertas pada bocah hiperaktif itu. Namun kali ini tidak masuk ke mulutnya. Naruto menatap Kiba kesal. Lalu kembali meraih gitarnya.

"Yaudah gue nyanyi lagi deh, mau request? Request?" Tanya Naruto sambil memainkan senar.

"Lagunya JKT48, Nar." Tiba-tiba saja suara Shikamaru menyahut tawaran Naruto. Dan tiba-tiba juga Shikamaru sudah duduk di samping Kiba. Membuat Naruto mengerrenyit setengah berpikir 'kapan datengnya ni bocah'.

"Eh, lu suka jeketi, Shik? Kok gue baru tau," Kini suara Lee yang terdengar. Bocah alis tebal itu kini sudah bergabung dengan teman-temannya. Membuat Naruto kembali mengerenyit.

"Gue harus ngasih tau lu tentang apa yang gue suka gitu? Mendokusai." Shikamaru mendelik malas lalu pindah ke atas ranjang dan tiduran di samping Neji yang masih asik membaca.

"Ya kagak sih. Gue juga kan suka jeketi, oshi gue Ghaida."

"Ngemeng-ngemeng si Saskey kemana? Dia jadi kemari kan? Tadi pas latian dia tampangnya kok kaya orang lagi galau gitu, sih? Kalian liat gak?" Naruto meletakkan gitarnya lalu loncat turun dari sofa dan kembali duduk di samping Kiba. Semua penghuni kamar Neji mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Naruto.

"Kirain gue doang yang nyadar." Gumam Lee.

"Kalo gue boleh sok tau sih, kayanya si Saskey lagi ada masalah sama si Sakura." Ucap Kiba sambil bergaya detektif dengan telunjuk dan ibu jari di bawah dagunya.

"Akhir-akhir ini juga mereka jarang keliatan bareng. Padahal biasanya mereka kan paling lengket," Tambah Shikamaru. Membuat kelima remaja itu berpikir keras. Ada apa dengan Sasuke?.

* * *

Sasuke turun dari kamarnya di lantai dua. Malam ini sesuai janji ia akan nobar di rumahnya Neji. Padahal suasana hatinya tidak terlalu baik untuk nonton. Sejak tadi di angkot Sakura gak nyapa, Sasuke jadi kepikiran terus. Tadinya malam ini Sasuke mau diem aja di pojokan kamar sambil dengerin lagu-lagu galau kayak remaja-remaja alay di luar sana. Untung aja teman-temannya pada ngajak nobar.

"Mamih, Abang Itachui udah pulang belom?" Sasuke menghampiri ibunya yang sedang khusyu baca majalah fashion favoritnya. Sopi Martin.

"Belom kayaknya, Sas. Emangnya kenapa? Tumben nyariin abang kamu," Mamih Mikoto tampak tak terganggu, matanya tetap fokus pada halaman majalah, ia sedang mengamati gambar model baju keluaran terbaru.

"Bukan nyariin dianya sih, motor mau aku pake mih, mau ke rumah Neji." Sasuke diam-diam ikut melirik halaman yang sedang dibaca Mamih Mikoto. Bukan ngeliat baju-bajunya sih, liat modelnya.

"Ah ke rumah Neji doang ini gak usah pake motor, Sas. Jalan kaki aja." Ujar Mamih Mikoto santai.

"UAPPAH?! JALAN KAKI? TIDAAAAAAK!" Sasuke menjambak rambutnya frustasi. Sepertinya mulai tertular virus lebay sang kakak.

"Gak usah drama gitu deh. Keturunan Uchiha gak ada yang lebay, Sasuke." Mamih Mikoto melirik anaknya sebal. Sedetik kemudian, matanya kembali fokus pada Sopi Martin.

"Tapi gak jalan kaki juga kali, Mih," Sasuke tetap mempertahankan argumennya. Sudah cukup kadar kekerenannya luntur nol koma sekian persen gara-gara tadi pagi turun dari angkot.

"Rumah Neji kan deket, Sayang. Gak nyampe sekilo kok dari sini. Udah jalan kaki aja sekalian olahraga malem." Mamih Mikoto masih fokus dengan Sopi Martin. Tak mempedulikan tampang anaknya yang kini kusut kayak baju bekas. Eh, tapi tetep ganteng kok.

"Mamih jahat!" Sasuke menghentakkan kakinya kayak anak TK yang lagi pundung lalu pergi meninggalkan sang Ibu yang melongo dan bergumam dengan bahasa neneknya,

"Hor, kunaon eta budak?"*

* * *

Sakura berjalan dengan kepala tertunduk. Dengan tas slempang kecil tersampir di bahu, tangan kiri penuh dengan buku-buku, tangan kanan memegang smartphone dan mata fokus membaca isi timeline. Anehnya gadis pink itu sama sekali tidak tersandung walaupun tidak memperhatikan jalan. Jempolnya yang sibuk men-_scroll_ timeline seketika berhenti saat tak sengaja membaca tweet Sasuke.

_**Uchiha Sasuke **__ Sasukey  
Bad day. Bad mood. Semua orang nyebelin hari ini! Terutama LU!_

Sakura mengerenyit heran, sejak kapan Sasuke jadi alay gitu? Tapi entah kenapa ia merasa tweet Sasuke itu ditujukan padanya, mungkin karena tadi pagi ia tak menyapa padahal Sasuke sudah melihatnya. Sakura menghela napas. Ia mengangkat kepalanya, mulai merasa pegal karena sejak keluar gerbang les tadi kepalanya terus tertunduk. Sakura menggerakkan kepalanya memutar, bermaksud meregangkan otot-otot leher. Namun gerakannya terhenti saat melihat sesosok manusia tinggi, berkulit putih dengan tatanan rambut yang sangat khas berjalan ke arahnya. Sakura menatapnya kaku saat orang itu semakin mendekat ke arahnya.

"S-sasuke?"

Merasa ada yang menyebut namanya, Sasuke mendongakkan kepala yang sedari tadi tertunduk memandang jalanan. Hampir saja ia melonjak kegirangan saat tahu siapa yang memanggilnya. "Sakura?"

Sasuke melirik jam yang melingkar di pergelangan tangan kirinya lalu beralih pada buku-buku di tangan Sakura. "Baru pulang les?"

"I-iya." Jawab Sakura singkat. Matanya tak sedikitpun melirik Sasuke. Sakura sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri. Untuk beberapa detik –atau mungkin menit tak ada satupun kata yang terucap dari mulut kedua sejoli itu. Sasuke menghela napas sebelum memecah keheningan.

"Mau pulang kan? Yuk bareng, sekalian nih mau ke rumah Neji."

"He-em." Sakura hanya mengangguk pelan menanggapinya.

"Ngomong-ngomong lu jadi nonton konser?" Setelah hampir sepuluh menit berjalan dalam sunyi, Sasuke kembali memecah keheningan. Entah kenapa Sasuke melakukan ini, padahal biasanya Sakura yang tak tahan lama-lama saling diam. Dan entah kenapa, malah pertanyaan itu yang terlontar dari mulut Sasuke. Cowok berambut raven itu diam-diam menyesalinya.

"Eung.." Sakura menggigit bibir bawahnya, perlahan matanya menatap Sasuke yang ternyata sudah lebih dulu menatapnya.

"Gue masih ngarep lu nonton pertandingan gue, Sakura." Sasuke meraih tangan kekasihnya dan menatap lembut penuh harap. Sakura dapat merasakan dinginnya tangan Sasuke.

"Sasuke,"

"Plis, Sakura." Sasuke mempererat genggamannya.

"Sasuke, gue, m-maaf." Terdengar isakan tertahan dari suara Sakura. Perlahan ia melepaskan genggaman Sasuke dan berlari berbelok di perapatan menuju rumahnya. Meninggalkan Sasuke yang menganga tak percaya.

Sasuke terdiam. Seketika mood nobarnya hilang. Kini ia melangkah gontai diterangi lampu jalan yang remang-remang sambil bersenandung kecil,

"_Ku ingin marah, melampiaskan. Tapi ku hanyalah sendiri di sini. Ingin ku tunjukkan pada siapa saja, bahwa hatiku KECEWA!"_

* * *

"Sasuke! Fokus dong fokus! Kamu itu kapten, masa mainnya letoy gitu?!"

"Maaf, Sensei."

Entah untuk yang keberapa puluh kalinya siang ini Sasuke mendapat teguran dari Iruka-sensei. Habisnya dari awal latihan tadi pandangan Sasuke hampir selalu kosong, tendangannya gak karuan, bahkan tali sepatunya tak disimpul sama sekali. _Sebenernya niat latihan gak sih ni anak?_

"Kalo kamu mainnya gak bener kayak tadi kamu bisa bikin sekolah kita kalah!" Iruka-sensei menghampiri Sasuke dan membawanya ke pinggir lapangan.

"…"

"Kamu kenapa sebenernya Sasuke? Ada masalah?" Guru olahraga favorit siswi Konoha Gakuen itu menatap Sasuke dengan tatapan antara heran, kesal dan prihatin.

"…" Sasuke menatap ujung sepatunya yang kotor.

"Profesional dong, jangan bawa-bawa masalah di luar ke lapangan! Kamu itu udah dikasih kepercayaan buat mimpin tim sekolah. Ini gak main-main Sasuke. Kamu harus bisa jaga kepercayaan itu." Ucap Iruka-sensei dengan intonasi lebih tinggi.

"Iya, Sensei. Nanti saya bakal coba lebih fokus."

"Hhh, ya udah istirahat, Sasuke. Kalo kamu udah ngerasa baikan kita mulai lagi latihannya. Inget, kamu kapten harus fokus!" Iruka-sensei menepuk pelan pundak salah satu murid kesayangannya itu. Kemudian meniup panjang peluitnya, memberikan isyarat bahwa semua orang boleh beristirahat sekarang. Sasuke hanya mengangguk tak niat.

Naruto, Kiba, Lee, Neji dan Shikamaru berlarian menuju pinggir lapangan. Ah, ralat. Hanya Naruto, Kiba dan Lee yang berlarian dengan heboh. Neji dan Shikamaru berjalan di belakang mereka sambil membicarakan sesuatu.

Kiba yang sampai lebih dulu di pinggir lapangan dan langsung meraih botol air mineral serta meneguknya tanpa tedeng aling-aling, membuat tetesan-tetesan air mengalir dari ujung bibir menuju lehernya. Jika yang sedang melakukan adegan itu adalah Sasuke, mungkin siswi atau bahkan siswa yang tak sengaja melihatnya sudah _nosebleed_ duluan.

Setelah mengelap keringatnya dengan jaket Naruto yang digantung di pagar pembatas lapangan, Kiba segera menghampiri teman-temannya yang duduk di bangku penonton. Semua pandangannya terarah pada Sasuke.

"Sas, lu kenape sih?" Lee membuka pembicaraan di antara mereka.

"Iya akhir-akhir ini lu alay banget sering ngetwit yang galau-galau." Shikamaru menatap Sasuke curiga.

"Mana barusan lu latian gak bener." Neji ikut menatap Sasuke.

"Cerita ama kita dong." Naruto merangkul bahu sahabat sejak PAUD-nya itu.

"Iye, Sas. Cerita aja, lu ada masalah kan sama si Sakura?" Kiba ikut-ikutan merangkul bahu Sasuke. Sasuke menghela napas berat. Menatap sahabatnya satu per satu yang sudah memasang tampang kepo dan kasihan. Dan beberapa menit selanjutnya kelima orang itu sudah larut dalam curhatan Sasuke.

"Oh, jadi gara-gara itu ya," Lee hanya mengangguk-angguk sok mengerti, padahal dari tadi dia yang paling lemot nangkap ucapannya Sasuke.

"Yahelah masa gara-gara gitu doang lu galau?" Ucap Naruto santai.

"Lu gak bakal ngerti, Nar. Lu kan jomblo."

"Kampret lu Kiba! Lagi gini juga masih aja bawa-bawa status. Kayak lu udah punya cewek aja." Naruto melempar botol air mineral kosong yang sedari tadi dipegangnya ke arah Bocah Anjing itu. Untungnya refleks Kiba sangat tanggap, gak salah emang waktu SD dulu ayahnya ngajarin silat.

"Gue ngerti perasaan lu, Bro, Ino juga kan gak bakal nonton gue tanding." Ucap Shikamaru lirih. Berharap Sasuke bisa terhibur karena ada yang senasib. Namun sayang, bungsu Uchiha itu malah semakin menundukkan kepalanya. Membuat teman-temannya bingung.

"Ya udah sekarang mah lu sabar dulu aja sambil banyak berdoa, gue yakin pasti ada solusi terbaik." Akhirnya Neji mengeluarkan jurus bijak ala Mario Teguhnya sambil menepuk-nepuk bahu Sasuke.

Dan siapa sangka ternyata Sakura menatap kejadian itu dari sebrang lapangan dengan padangan penuh rasa bersalah.

* * *

Malam ini, Sakura, Ino dan Hinata menginap di rumah Tenten karena ada acara nonton bareng drama Korea. Sebenarnya itu akal-akalannya Ino aja. Cewek pirang itu cuma pengen bikin Sakura melupakan sejenak kegalauannya.

Tenten yang sejak kecil sudah diajarkan agar mencintai kerapihan harus merelakan kamarnya acak-acakan karena ulah ketiga temannya. Atau lebih tepatnya karena ulah dua temannya, soalnya Hinata dari tadi mantengin YouTube dari computer Tenten. Gak ikut-ikutan Sakura dan Ino yang sibuk ngacak-ngacak lemari, rak buku, sampai kotak aksesories.

"INO! SAKURA! BERESIN LAGI GAK KAMAR GUE?!" Tenten berteriak frustasi melihat kamarnya sudah tak berbentuk.

"Besok aja kali, Ten. Kalo diberesin sekarang mah entar juga berantakan lagi." Ucap Sakura santai sambil mematut dirinya di cermin dengan memakai aksesories hasil jarahannya barusan. Ino mengangguk setuju.

"YAUDAH BERARTI LU JUGA GAK USAH MAKAN ENTAR JUGA LAPER LAGI!" Tenten melempar bantal ke arah cewek pirang itu, namun sayang lemparannya meleset. Hinata yang dari tadi gak ikut campur malah jadi korban. Hinata mengaduh karena kepalanya terbentur monitor karena lemparan bantal.

"E-eh, Sori, Hin, tadinya mau lempar ke si Saku."

Hinata memicingkan matanya, menatap Tenten tajam. Lalu tanpa aba-aba, ia melemparkan bantal itu ke arah Tenten dan mengenai perutnya. Hinata tertawa puas. Tenten lalu kembali melemparkan bantal kea rah Hinata, namun meleset lagi. Kali ini malah kena jidatnya Sakura. Hinata kembali tertawa puas. Tanpa belas kasihan Sakura melemparkan bantal dan mendarat dengan indah di mulut Hinata yang terbuka lebar. Dan sekarang giliran Tenten yang tertawa puas. Akhirnya mereka bertiga malah saling lempar bantal. Adegan perang bantal itu terus berlangsung sampai suara cempreng Ino menghentikannya.

"GALS STOOP! Ada kabar bagus buat kita semua, terutama buat Sakura!" Semuanya saling memandang bergantian lalu tanpa aba-aba segera duduk manis mengelilingi layar komputer.

Untuk beberapa saat keempat remaja Korean-freak itu serius membaca sesuatu yang terpampang di monitor dan beberapa detik kemudian senyum sumringah mulai menghiasi wajah mereka. Terutama Sakura. Refleks, gadis berambut pink itu memeluk ketiga sahabatnya.

"Gals, gue bakal nonton pertandingannya Sasuke!"

_TBC~~_

_guess what happen next?_

* * *

_Chapter 3 udah kelar sodarah-sodarah! Maaf banget kalo di chapter ini pendek, feelnya gak kerasa, banyak typo, terus gak nonjolin sisi Korean freak sama Soccer freak-nya. Dan gue kok ngerasa di chapter ini Sasu alay banget -_- Saku childish banget, gomen ne m(_)m. Semoga masih ada yang minat RnR. Flame? Silahkan, asal bisa bikin gue termotivasi buat memperbaiki fic ini. Gomawo~ Sankyu~_

_Oh iya, maaf banget gue gak bisa balesin reviewnya satu-satu, maklum ini nge-postnya nebeng di laptop orang, pake modem orang pula. Laptop gue lagi sakit soalnya, doain ya biar cepet sembuh :D Tapi gue tetep baca kok reveiw kalian^^  
_


End file.
